The Tale Of Brave One
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Naruto seorang anak berusia 13 tahun tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam dunai fantasi bernama Under World bersama sebuah buku ajaib, apakah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?, mampukah dia bertahan di dunia bertemakan abad pertengahan ini? warning: strong naru,oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Naruto x ?

genre: Fantasy

Rate: T

warning: typo, oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya

symmary: Naruto seorang anak berusia 13 tahun tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam dunai fantasi bernama Under World bersama sebuah buku ajaib, apakah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?, mampukah dia bertahan di dunia bertemakan abad pertengahan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Under World adalah sebuah dunia yang berasal dari dunia paralel nan jauh dan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan ataupun kemiripan sejarah dan tempat. Tapi entah bagaimana tiba tiba saja dunia Under World bisa terhubung dengan dunia di era modern ini.

.

Hm aku bosan. Selama ribuan tahun belakangan ini tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengawasi dunai paralel di daerahku. Bahkan satu satunya counter guardian yang aku kirimpun sekarang sedang sibuk menjalankan tugas dariku. Kira kira apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?

ah aku tahu, mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya aku memilih seorang hero untuk ditempatkan di salah satu dunia yang aku awasi. khukhukhu tapi kira kira siapa ya?

mungkin menggunakan setting kuno lebih bagus karena belakangan ini aku sudah sering memasukan orang ke dunia lain dengan settingan modern. Bukan apa apa cuma biar terasa aja gitu sensasinya terjebak di dunia lain.

.

Dan dengan begitu salah satu dewa Alaya yang merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannyapun mengirimkan sebuah portal yang akan membawa orang pertama yang menemukannya ke dunia Under World.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai namaku Namikaze Naruto (13 tahun). Aku adalah seorang murid kelas 1 smp Konoha gakuen. Aku juga adalah anggota klub pramuka di sekolah. Aku juga tinggal bersama dengan ayahku, soalnya ibuku meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkanku, jadi bisa dibilang kalau masa masa kecilku kurang menyenangkan karena aku tidak punya teman dan ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengurus kantor.

Tapi mari kita sudahi cerita sedihnya karena semenjak aku kelas 4 sd ayahku jadi lebih perhatian padaku setelah berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan olimpiade kendo. Dan setelah lulus dari sd akupun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah Konoha gakuen karena aku dengar kabar kalau disana terdapat klub pramuka yang selalu mengadakan camping setiap 2 bulan sekali. Singkat cerita akupun berhasil lulus di ujian masuk sekolah ini dan mendaftarkan diri di klub pramuka.

Aku juga adalah anak yang mencintai kebebasan dan lebih suka berdekatan dengan alam liar daripada rumahku sendiri. Itu sebabnnya aku selalu ingin masuk klub pramuka, tapi waktu masih sd aku sadar kalau aku hanya mengikuti klub pramuka maka aku tidak akan bisa membuka mata ayahku bahwa diriku ingin diperhatikan. Dan itu sebabnyalah aku bergabung dengan klub kendo

Sebagai tambahan aku juga suka membaca novel dan menonton film bertemakan fantasi, apa lagi kalau cerita dimana si pemeran utama terjebak di dunia lain. Dan juga saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke rumah sepupuku Gaara untuk menghabiskan liburan semester dengan menginap disana. Dia adalah seorang anak pendiam dan punya wajah yang cukup sangar, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat baik.

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

"iya, sebentar"

 _kriet_

"ah, Minato, Naruto kalian sudah datang, cepat masuklah"

saat ini kami sudah sampai di rumah Gaara. Dan yang tadi membukakan pintu adalah ibunya Gaara, bibi Karura. Dan setelah berjalan sambil membawa koper akupun akhirnya sampai di lantai 2 rumah ini, yaitu tempat kamar Gaara berada. Kami sering bermain game dan nonton film bersama disaat menginap.

"nah Naruto, kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu ya?"

"ya ayah, hati hati dijalan"

dan dengan begitu ayahpun naik mobil dan pergi ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengurus karyawan dan kantor.

"bibi, Gaara mana?" dan setelah beberapa saat barulah aku sadar kalau Gaara tidak terlihat sejak tadi

"oh Gaara saat ini sedang berada di sekolahnya, gurunya bilang dia masih harus mengerjakan ujian tambahan"

dasar Gaara padahal sudah berulang kali aku bilang untuk menyempatkan diri belajar, tapi dia malah sibuk bermain pasir dan beginilah jadinya.

"Oh, Naruto kau sudah datang . Maaf ya karena Gaara tidak ada di rumah"

"iya Naruto, anak itu memang susah sekali kalau disuruh belajar"

"ah tidak apa apa, Temari ne, Kankure ni"

dan yang tadi bicara adalah Temari ne dan Kankure ni, mereka berdua adalah kakaknya Gaara. Perbedaan usia mereka dan Gaara hanya 1-2 tahun, tapi mereka bisa berpikiran lebih dewasa dari Gaara

"oh iya, sambil menunggu Gaara pulang bagaimana kalau aku melihat lihat gudang bawah tanah?"

"saat ini ayah belum pulang jadi boleh saja, tapi hati hati ya Naruto"

"benar kata Temari Naruto, soalnya di gudang ada banyak kecoak karena jarang dibersihkan"

"ha'i"

dan setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Temari ne dan Kankure ni akupun langsung bergegas menuju tangga yang menuruni lantai.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

dan setelah menemukan tangganya maka akupun langsung berlari menuruninya. Dan ketika aku sampai di lantai dasar maka akupun langsung di sambut oleh ruangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh barang barang yang ditutupi terpal

"woaaah"

sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama aku datang kesini, dulu aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di gudang bawah tanah rumah Gaara. Aku baru bisa masuk sekarang karena dulu aku dilarang oleh ayahnya Gaara dan selalu bilang kalau itu bukan tempat bermain bagi anak anak.

Tapi mengabaikan itu semua kini dihadapanku aku melihat sesuatu yang terbungkus terpal dan memancarkan cahaya. Karena penasaran maka akupun langsung membukanya. Dan apa yang ada di dalamnya ternyata adalah sebuah cermin yang sangat besar, cermin ini juga dipenuhi dengan ukiran yang indah.

Karena terpesona dengan ukiran yang ada di sekitar cermin maka tanpa sengaja aku menempelkan tanganku diatasnya

"woooaah" tapi tiba tiba saja aku terkejut karena tanganku yang aku tempelkan diatas permukaan cermin tiba tiba saja masuk menembus cermin. Ada apa ini?, apa jangan jangan dibalik cermin ini ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang menuju harta karun?. Kalau begitu bagus dong.

Dan karena pemikiran inipun aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan seluruh tubuhku secara perlahan lahan dimulai dari tangan, kemudian kepala, dan kaki. Hm ini aneh, kena-

"PAAAAAAAA"

haaaah bagaimana ini? tadinya saat aku memasukkan kepalaku aku tidak melihat apupun selain kegelapan. Dan saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam aku justru jatuh ke tempat yang ternyata adalah jurang ini

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH"

 _bruk_

tiba tiba saja di tengah hutan terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07.42**

"uuugh"

tiba tiba saja saat aku membuka mata aku sudah sampai di tengah hutan.

Oh iya tadi aku terjatuh setelah menemukan jalan dari cermin di ruang bawah tanah rumah Gaara, maaf paman Raasa lain kali aku pasti akan menuruti nasehatmu.

Tapi hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan saat terjebak di tengah hutan adalah mengecek peralatan yang ada

"hm, apa ini"

dan tiba tiba saja saat aku sedang mengecek daerah di sekitarku kalau kalau ada yang bisa aku gunakan untuk bertahan hidup tiba tiba saja aku melihat ada sebuah tas kantung yang terbuat dari kulit di sebelahku. Karena penasaran maka akupun memutuskan untuk melihatnya, dan aku menemukan 2 buah pisau sepanjang kira kira 50 cm, 1 set pakaian- ah tunggu eeeeeeeeh.

Dan entah kenapa kalau aku sadar ternyata sejak tadi aku telanjang. Haduuuh, kemana sih pakaianku. Memutuskan untuk tidak banyak berpikir maka akupun langsung memakai set pakaian yang ada di dalam kantung.

Pakaian ini memiliki tekstur yang berbeda dari pakaian lamaku, pakaian ini berwarna serba hitam dengan garis garis putih di beberapa sisisnya, dan juga dengan jahitan kasar yang menghubungkan beberapa bagiannya, kelihatannya baju ini terbuat dari kulit. Tidak mengubris rasa tidak nyaman ini maka akupun melanjutkan kegiatannku dan membuka kantung itu sehingga akupun menemukan sebuah buku yang kelihatannya seperti buku panduan. Karena penasaran maka akupun langsung membacanya

 _salam wahai bagi kalian yang telah terpilih_

 _aku adalah dewa yang mengirimmu ke dunia ini, dan buku ini adalah buku yang akan memandumu untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini._

 _Apakah engkau membutuhkan petunjuk ini?_

 _iya_

 _tidak_

apakah yang ditulis dibuku ini benar?, tentang dewa dan orang terpilih. kalau memang benar, pastilah saat ini aku sedang terjebak didunia lain seperti beberapa novel dan anime yang sering aku tonton. Waah entah kenapa ini malah jadi mengasikkan, tapi pertama aku harus tau bagaimana sistem kerja di dunia ini, dan dengan begitu akupun menekan bagian yang bertuliskan i _ya_ pada buku itu, dan tiba tiba saja halaman itu terbakar dan menampakan halaman baru

 _kalau begitu maka akan aku jelaskan_

 _saat ini kau berada di sebuah dunia bernama Under World, dunia ini dihuni oleh ras Manusia dan lain sebagainya. Dunia dimana sihir, monster, dan petualangan bukanlah hal yang luar biasa._

 _Karena saat ini buku ini telah resmi menjadi milikmu maka buku ini tidak akan bisa dihancurkan, dan akan kembali ke tanganmu jika kau memanggilnya_

 _penjelasan ras (saat ini tersedia)_

 _Manusia: Manusia adalah ras yang dikenal akan kemajuan cara berpikirnya dan selalu menemukan hal hal yang baru apakah itu senjata, sihir, maupun alat kegiatan sehari hari. Tapi disamping itu Manusia juga adalah ras yang memiliki fisik dan sihir paling lemah dan umur paling pendek (150 tahun)_

 _Disini tugasmu adalah untuk bertahan hidup selama yang kau bisa. Dan menciptakan kerajaanmu sendiri yang berkuasa di atas tanah Under World. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menggulingkan kekuasaan gereja Axiom, disini kau juga bisa melihat life atau durability dari sebuah bendda dengan melihat stacia window. Untuk membukanya kau hanya perlu mengarahkan jarimu pada benda yang ingin kau lihat durabilitynya dan menggerakkan jarimu hingga membentuk simbol seperti ular, setelah selesai gunakan jarimu untuk memotongnya maka kau akan bisa melihatnya melalui stacia window  
_

 _Untuk awal awal kau akan diberikan sepasang belati, dengan belati itu kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berburu atau bertahan hidup  
_

 _Disini kau juga dihadiahi berupa gift untuk memudahkanmu untuk bertahan hidup_

 _nama gift: Living Shadow_

 _kegunaan: mangendalikan bayangan diri sendiri menggunakan pikiran, bisa digunakan untuk menyerang musuh ataupun menelan musuh untuk mengambil kemampuan dan pengetahuannya  
_  
 _Hal:1_

hm ini sangat berguna, sekarang aku tahu kalau tujuanku disini adalah untuk mendirikan kerajaanku sendiri. Tapi kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikannya kira kira apa yang aku dapat ya?, disamping itu aku juga harus menggulingkan kekuasaan gereja. Hm kelihatannya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang besar, tapi aku juga ingin meihat bagaimana tampilan dari stacia window ini.

Dan setelah itu Narutopun melakukan seperti apa yang tertulis di buku petunjuk pada dirinya sendiri

 _Namikaze Naruto_

 _Live: 137/137_

 _Object Control authority: 5_

hm statusnya biasa saja. Aku punya 137 live karena umurku masih 13 tahun, mungkin?. Dan untuk Object Control Authority sepertinya akan aku pelajari lagi nanti. Yosh waktunya melihat halaman 2

 _status:_

 _nama: Namikaze Naruto_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 1_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 5_

 _aglity: 7_

intelegence: 5

Status point: 0

 _health: 100/100  
regen/menit: 5_

 _mana: 75/75  
regen/menit: 15_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal:2_

waah hebat, kalau begini aku jadi semakin tertarik. Jika dilihat dari statusku kelihatannya aku bisa meningkatkan strenght dengan latihan angkat beban, aglity dengan berlari dan intelegence dengan belajar, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengganti namaku dulu.

Dan dengan begitu akupun menekan bagian namaku dan menu pilihannya langsung berubah seperti papan ketik di komputer. Tidak menunggu lagi akupun menggerakan jari jariku dang mengganti namaku. Dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku selesai setelah menekan tombol save

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 1_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 5_

 _aglity: 7_

intelegence: 5

point: 0

 _health: 100/100  
regen/menit: 5_

 _mana: 75/75  
regen/menit:15_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal:2_

yosh berhasil, dengan begini sekarang aku punya nama yang hampir mirip dengan nama orang yang ada di buku yang waktu itu aku baca yaitu Arthur Pendragon. Hehehe

Nah sekarang waktuya lanjut ke halaman 3.

 _Inventory_

 _(KOSONG)_

 _Hal: 3_

Woooaaaaah sekarang bahkan ada infentorynya, kalau begitu-

 _bziit_

hebat, tadinya aku hanya mencoba coba dengan memasukkan salah satu pisau yang aku miliki ke dalam buku. Dan hasilnya pisau itu menghilang, dan sebagai gantinya kini tulisan di halan itu sudah berubah

 _Inventory_

 _(Normal Combat Knife 1X)_

 _Hal: 3_

baiklah kalau begitu kira kira apa lagi yang ada di buku ini ya?

 **TIMESKIP**

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

hm, setelah beberapa menit kini aku sudah mulai paham isi dari buku ini dan apa yang telah terjadi, yaitu saat ini aku sudah dipilih oleh dewa tak bertanggung jawab untuk masuk ke dunia ini, tapi menurutku ini tidak masalah mengingat aku sangat suka dengan cerita bergenre terjebak di dunia lain. Lalu aku juga sudah mulai mengerti isi buku ini, buku ini memiliki 10 halaman, 3 diantaranya sudah aku jelaskan tadi. Tapi buku ini punya fungsi peta, kompas, dan jam di halaman 4, dihalaman 5 ada daftar teman, nama guil dan juga party, di halaman 6 aku bisa mengganti wujud karakterku dan sisanya adalah daftar misi yang sedang aku kerjakan.

Jadi jika kalian lihat saat ini aku mengganti karakterku menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun, memiliki rambut hitam legam, tubuh tinggi, dan iris merah (Menma dari Naruto Road to Ninja). Dan juga karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang di dunia ini maka aku juga diberi persediaan dari dalam kantung itu berupa 10 cheese burger dengan 10 cangkir es lemon, dan tak lupa sekantung uang logam yang terbuat dari emas. Kelihatannya dewa yang membawaku ke dunia ini adalah sejenis dewa yang anti mainstream

"hachiiiim" dan tiba tiba saja di tempat yang serba gelap ada seorang dewa berambut hitam yang duduk di singgasananya bersin dengan sangat keras

"sialan bocah itu, berani sekali dia mengejekku"

kembali ke Naruto

juga, karena aku ingin menggunakan skill living Shadowku aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk aku jadikan percobaan

 _kresek_

"siapa itu!?"

 _grrr_

baru saja dibilang tiba tiba di semak semak belakangku keluarlah seekor serigala berbulu coklat.

Melihat hal ini akupun mengambil langkah mundur, dan dia juga mengikutiku. Selama beberapa saat kami saling bertatapan dan mewaspadai siapa yang akan menyerang lebih dulu. Aku juga harus cepat cepat mengalahkan serigala ini, mengingat kalau serigala adalah hewan yang hidup bergerombol.

Tapi karena aku melihat pertarungan akan berlangsung lama jika aku terus begini maka akupun dengan sengaja membuka kewaspadaanku sedikit, dan tentu saja si srigala yang melihat ini tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung berlari menerjangku dan tentu bisa aku hindari lalu-

 _syat_

 _bruuk_

 _grrr_

akupun mengambil kesempatan disaat dia mencoba menerjangku aku merobek perut bagian sampingnya dengan pisau sepanjang 50 cm yang tadi aku dapat. Dan kelihatannya rencanaku berhasil karena sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

Bagus inilah kesempatanku

 _bleeeep_

 _grak_

 _grrr_

 _grrraa_

melihat kalau binatang itu sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi maka akupun cepat cepat menggunakan skill living shadow yang langsung mengepung dirirnya. Dan kemudian akupun mencoba menelan srigala itu dengan bayanganku yang sudah mengepungnya. Dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, yaitu sang srigala perlahan lahan mulai tenggelam dalam bayanganku dan meraung kesakitan

 _ngu ngu_

 _bluk_

 _bluk_

 _bluk_

dan setelah beberapa menit kelihatannya mahluk itu menjadi lemas dan akhirnya diapun benar benar tenggelam dalam bayanganku

 _sriink_

hm ada yang aneh, barusan aku merasakan buku panduan di sakuku mengeluarkan cahaya. Dan akupun bergegas membukanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari tampilan halamannya kecuali di halaman 2

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 6_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 5_

 _aglity: 7_

 _intelegence: 5_

 _status point: 50_

 _health: 100/100  
regen/menit: 5_

 _mana: 60/75  
regen/menit: 15_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

waah hebat, belum apa apa aku sudah naik 5 level hanya dengan melawan seekor serigala liar dan mendapat 5 skill baru. Hm coba aku lihat kegunaan dari skill skill ini.

 _Instinc (5)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk mendeteksi serangan lawan_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 5%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Sprint (3)_

 _aktif (1 mana/ menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk menambah kecepatan gerak dengan menggunakan mana_

 _tambahan kecepatan yang didapat saat ini 15%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka jumlah bonus bertambah 5%  
setiap naik 5 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Adaptation (10)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan menjadikan tempat itu seperti habitat sendiri_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 10%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Howl (10)_

 _aktif (10 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan suara aneh untuk memberi tahu teman atau menakuti lawan_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini 100m_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka luas jangkauan bertambah 10m dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Bite (27)_

 _aktif (9 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menggigit musuh dan memberikan efek racun dari air liur si pengguna_

 _tambahan status saat ini_

 _bonus damage: 71%_

 _poisened demage/menit: 27% dari normal demage_

 _durasi poisened effect: 135 menit_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar bonus demage bertambah 3%, poisened demage/menit 1%, dan durasi poisened effect 5 menit  
setiap naik 3 level maka mana cost yang dibutuhkan akan naik 1_

waah hebat, selain kedua skill dasarku skill ini juga sangat berguna semuanya. Dengan Howl aku bisa mengusir para hewan liar jika mereka mendekat, dengan sprint aku bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah, dengan Instic aku juga bisa memprediksi arah serangan lawan, dan dengan Bite aku bisa melukai musuh lebih banyak daripada menggunakan pisau. Hebaat, tapi kalian pasti juga penasarankan dengan kedua skill awalku?, kalau begitu akan aku tunjukan

 _Living Shadow (MAX)_

 _aktif (5 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang atau memangsa lawan_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

 _._

 _The Chosen One (MAX)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk bicara dengan bahasa dunia ini karena anda adalah orang pilihan dewa dan juga membuat si pemilik jadi punya mental sekeras baja yang tidak akan hancur seburuk apapun situasi yang dihadapinya. Skill ini juga memberikan bonus exp grow yang menambah jumlah exp yang didapat hingga 250%_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

yup, benar benar hebat bukan?, dengan skill Living Shadow aku bisa terus memperkuat diriku, dan dengan skill The Chosen One aku tidak akan bisa merasa takut dan selalu bisa berpikir jernih di segala situasi. Ditambah dengan exp grow yang dimilikinya aku juga bisa naik level lebih cepat daripada normalnya. Arigatou gozaimasu Kami sama!

Tapi sebelum itu aku akan meningkatkan statusku dengan semua poin status yang aku miliki. Dan setelah beberapa menit tampilan statuskupun berubah

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 6_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 30_

 _aglity: 20_

 _intelegence: 17_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 600/600  
regen/menit: 30_

 _mana: 255/255  
regen/menit: 51_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

hm sekarang sudah selesai.

Aku sengaja melebihkan status strenght dan aglity karena untuk saat ini sihir yang aku miliki masih terbatas, dan juga meskipun aku hanya menaikan status Intelegenceku sedikit tapi jumlah mana yang aku miliki bisa meyaingi jumlah healthku.

Oh iya aku juga lupa bilang pada kalian kalau aku bisa melihat level dan statusku tapi aku tidak bisa melihat level dan status orang lain. Jadi tidak sepenuhnya benar kalau dibilang aku terjebak dalam dunia game

 _srink_

eh!

tiba tiba saja saat aku sedang sibuk berjalan jalan di sekeliling hutan mencari mangsa baru buku yang ada di sakuku kembali bergetar, padahal aku masih belum memakan siapapun. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengubris pemikiranku akupun membukanya, dan ada sesuatu yang berubah, tepatnya di halaman 7

 _Mission list_

 _beginning_

 _pergilah ke kota terdekat dan daftarkan diri sebagai warga desa di sana_

 _reward: 100exp dan 1 special item_

 _Hal: 7_

ok sekarang ini mulai terasa seperti game. Tapi menurut yang tertulis disini aku harus pergi ke kota terdekat, dan dengan begini kompas yang ada di halaman 4 akan terpakai.

Setelah itu akupun langsung membalik bukuku ke halaman 4 dan bisa dilihat ada peta di hutan ini, dan juga ada kompas di atasnya yang menuju ke arah selatan tempat kota terdekat. Karena melihat kalau aku sudah harus bergabung dengan manusia lainnya maka akupun mengikuti jarum kompas ini dan berlari menggunakan skill (sprint).

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _kemudian_

hm akhirnya aku sampai juga. Setelah beberapa menit berlari aku akhirnya sampai di gerbang kota 'Rulid' yang dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga. Melihat kalau memang inilah kota yang ditunjukan oleh kompasku maka akupun masuk melalui gerbang dan tentu saja langsung di cegat oleh penjaga yang lebih tinggi sementara yang satunya lagi yang terlihat seperti anak berusia 16 tahunan hanya melayangkan tatapan curiga padaku.

"tunggu, dari desa mana kau berasal?"

"maaf pak aku lupa"

"apa maksudmu lupa?"

"tadi aku sedang tertidur, dan begitu bangun lagi aku sudah sampai di engah hutan"

"hm jadi begitu" kata si penjaga sambil mangut mangut

"kalau begitu pastilah kau ini adalah anak hilang Vector, kalau begitu masuklah dan nanti kau jalan lurus saja sampai beberapa mel kedepan dan jika kau melihat sebuah menara gereja maka masuklah kesana dan bilang pada suster kalau kau tersesat"

Dan setelah itu akupun mengikuti petunjuk ini aku berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang disediakan melawati pasar, rumah penduduk, dan lading gandum. Dan setelah beberapa puluh menit berjalan akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah menara gereja dan langsung masuk.

 _krieet_

"oh apa ada yang bias aku bantu, anak muda?"

"ya, aku kesini karena saran penjaga"

"penjaga?, memang dari desa mana kau berasal?"

"entahlah aku lupa, penjaga bilang kalau aku adalah anak hilang vektor"

"oh, kalau begitu itu artinya untuk saat ini kau bias tinggal disini"

"eh?, disini?"

"ya anggaplah rumah sendiri, kami di geraja selain sebagai tempat peribatan yapi juga senagai tempat untuk menyalurkan bantuan bagi orang yang membutuhkan. Silahkan naik ke lantai 2, disana ada sebuah kamar dan nantinya akan ada seorang sister muda yang membawakan bantal dan selimut untukmu"

"terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya suster"

"dan ngomong nomong perkenalkan, namaku Azzaria panggil saja suster Azariya. Dan kalau bolah tau siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut

"Naruto, namaku Naruto Pendragon"

dan setelah aku mengatakan itu sang susterpun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan tangga menuju lantai 2 padaku. Dan setelah sampai maka akupun naik keatas tangga hingga sampai di lantai 2 dan memilih kamar paling pojok, dan setelah aku membuka pintunya bisa dilihat isi ruangan ini berupa sebuah kasur dengan dipan yang terbuat dari bahan berlapis besi, sebuah meja lengkap dengan sebuah kursi dan rak buku kecil dan lemari. Kesan pertamaku saat melihat ruangan ini adalah biasa. Haah memangnya apa yang aku harapkan?, dan dengan begitu akupun masuk dan sedikit merapikan tempat ini.

 _sriink_

hm, apa ini? tiba tiba saja aku merasakan buku panduanku mengeluarkan cahaya lagi, dan karena penasaran akupun membukanya.

Dan tidak ada yang berubah kecuali di halaman 3 dan 2

 _inventory_

 _(Normal Combat Knife 2), (100 Gold Coin), (cheese burger 10), (Ice Lemon 10), (Glassess Of Trueth)_

 _Hal: 3_

hm ini aneh, sekarang ada kacamata di dalam inventoryku, mungkin ini adalah reward task yang kuterima beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan juga aku juga telah naik 4 level. Hmm coba aku lihat

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 10_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 30_

 _aglity: 20_

 _intelegence: 17_

 _status point: 40_

 _health: 600/600  
regen/menit: 30_

 _mana: 255/255  
regen/menit: 90_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

yosh, kalau begitu waktunya aku meningkatkan statusku

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 10_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 40_

 _aglity: 27_

 _intelegence: 30_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 800/800  
regen/menit: 40_

 _mana: 450/450  
regen/menit: 90_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 3). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

yosh dengan begini aku akan semakin kuat. Aku juga masih belum bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi beberapa skillku ada yang menggunakan mana, jadi aku pikir mungkin tidak akan ada ruginya aku menghabiskan pointku di level ini untuk mana. Dan setelah itu akupun menutup bukuku, mengantonginnya dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Tapii, sebelum itu aku harus melihat apa gunanya kacamata ini, karena jika aku tidak salah ingat kalau salah satu reward dalam quest ini adalah special item. Yang berarti kacamata ini pasti punya efek khusus, dan dengan begitu akupun mengambil kembali buku panduanku dan mengeluarkan kacaata itu dari dalam inventory tanpa disadari oleh orang orang. Setelah mengeluarkannya maka akupun memakainya, dan woaaah hebat kali ini aku bisa melihat jumlah level yang dimiliki oleh orang orang yang aku lihat. Yaitu untuk orang dewasa berkisar 4-6 dan untuk anak muda seusiaku 1-2, dan remaja yang memiliki tubuh seukuran diriku 2-4. Ini hebat, dengan begini aku bisa mewaspadai lawan lawanku dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Merasa cukup dengan rasa kagum maka akupun melanjutkan perjalanan dan kembali mengantongi bukuku

 **TIMESKIP**

 **11.47**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar desa, dangan adanya sistem map di buku panduanku aku tidak perlu takut aku sudah menjelajahi seluk beluk desa ini maka akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di luar desa atau lebih tepatnya di sekitar hutan.

Selama beberapa saat aku berjalan dan yang aku lihat hanyalah pohon, pohon, pohon, dan pohon, dan menurutku ini bagus karena aku mungkin saja bisa membuat beberapa rumah pohon untuk tempat bermain di masa depan, tentu setelah aku mendapat skill pengerajin dari memakan tukang bangunan.

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

tiba tiba saja ada suara orang yang menebang pohon di sekitar sini. Seketika akupun mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan ada seorang ank berusia sekitar 16 tahun yang sedang mengayunkan kapaknya ke sebuah pohon besar.

Tapi melihat pohon besar ini membuatku pohon ini memiliki ketebalan batang sekitar 4 meter atau mel, dan tinggi sekitar 70 meter. Pohon ini juga memiliki batang yang berarna hitam dan memiliki banyak cabang diatasnya, dengan daun berwarna hijau kehitaman pohon itu tumbuh dengan tinggi dan megahnya di atas tanah dan menutupi segala yang ada di bawahnya dengan bayangan.

Setelah selesai merasa kagum dengan pohon ini akupun kembali menyadari keberadaan si penebang kayu, yaitu seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 16-17 tahun, mempunyai surai pirang pendek dan iris hijau, lalu akupun lantas menyapanya

"hoi, kau yang disana!" panggilku dengan sedikit berteriak

"eh?, aku" katanya yang kemudian menghentikan kegiatan menebang pohonnya dan eletakan kapak peraknya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearahnya

"ah aku sedang mengerjakan [sacred task]ku" jawabnya santai

ah jadi begitu, anak ini yang bernama Eugeo dan berlevel 4 sedang mengerjakan sebuah sacred task untuk menebang pohon besar ini, pohon yang bernama Gigas Cedar. Aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang pohon ini dari para warga saat sedang berjalan jalan didesa tadi. Konon menurut para warga bahwa pohon besar ini sudah ada sebelum desa ini dibangun, dan itu sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu.

Bahkan selama 300 tahun masih belum ada yang bisa menumbangkan monster ini membuatku jadi berpikir bahwa mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Dan aku juga pernah dengar dari penduduk sekitar tentang [sacred task], yaitu sebuah tugas yang diberikan kepada kita untuk dijalankan dan kita hanya bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain setelah menyelesaikan yang sebelumnya atau mendapat perdetujuan dari kepala desa.

"oh jadi begitu ya?, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Pendragon, bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"ah, tentu dan perkenalkan juga namaku Eugeo" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja langsung aku sambut

"senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun" lanjutnya

"ah, aku juga" jawabku datar

"oh iya ngomong ngomong kau siapa?, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu di sekitar sini"

"aku adalah anak hilang Vector, aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali namaku" jawabku dengan nada yang datar lagi. Saat ini aku sedang mencoba menjadi seorang berkepribadian dingin dan pendiam

"ah begitu, dan kalau boleh tau diamana kau tinggal sekarang?" katanya sambil duduk

"di gereja" jawabku singkat

"ah benar juga ya aha ahahaha" katanya sambil tertawa canggung

"apa boleh aku membantumu?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"eh boleh sih, tapi apa kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain?"

"tidak" jawabku santai dan kemudian mengambil kapak putih yang disenderkannya di dekat pohon

hm kapak ini jauh lebih ringan daripada yang aku bayangkan, melihat kalau ini hal yang mudah maka akupun mengayunkan kapak ini dengan tenaga sedang yang langsung menghantam pohon itu

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

sehingga membuat suara yang sama seperti yang dihasilkan dari Eogeo saat dia sedang menebang pohon, sementara Eogeo yang melihatnya hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

selama beberapa saat aku mesih mengayunkan kapakku tanpa menunjukan hasil yang berarti, dan karena aku mulai bosan jadi akupun mengayunkannya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga sehingg tanpa aku sadari kini kapak itu mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya biru dan

 _bruaak_

tiba tiba saja batang pohon bagian yang bersebrangan dengan yang aku tebang langsung hancur seperti terkena benturan dengan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan berat, dan benturan itu juga melubangi bagian pohon di posisi yang sama seperti bagian kayu yang aku tebang. Jadi jika dilihat saat ini pohon besar yang ada di hadapanku memiliki lubang di kedua sisinya dengan diameter masing masing 1 meter yang berarti aku sudah sampaisetengah jalan.

"hm aku sudah selesai, Eugeo ini aku kebalikan kapakmu" kataku sambil meletakan kembali kapak itu dan duduk di bawah pohon. Sebenarnya aku masih mau mencobanya, tapi tadi saat batang pohon itu hancur aku berasakan ada sesuatu dengan buku panduanku.

Lalu akupun langsung membukanya sementara Eugeo masih terlihat kebingungan. Tidak mengubrisnya akupun membuka halaman 2 di buku panduanku

yosh, kalau begitu waktunya aku meningkatkan statusku

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 10_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(-)_

 _strenght: 40_

 _aglity: 27_

 _intelegence: 30_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 800/800  
regen/menit: 40_

 _mana: 400/450  
regen/menit: 90_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (1), Mana Burst (1)  
_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

hm skill baru?, coba aku lihat

 _Reinforcement (1)_

 _aktif (15 mana)_

 _memperkuat benda dengan cara mengalirinya dengan mana, bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat senjata dan diri sendiri_

 _tambahan kekuatan saat ini: 15%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka tambahan kekuatan akan bertambah 15% dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Mana Burst (1)  
_

 _aktif (1 mana/demage)_

 _memberikan efek ledakan pada senjata dengan cara mengalirinya menggunakan mana_

 _efek ledakan saat ini/1 mana cost: 25% dari demage asli_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah efek ledakan/1 mana cost sebanyak 15%_

"Naruto-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya padaku yang masih sibuk membaca buku panduanku

"hm kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku panduanku

"karena, itu-itu, karena aku juga ingin mempelajarinya" jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup

"entahlah, kalau kau ingin mempelajarinya aku boleh boleh saja. Tapi tehnik ini akan lebih mudah dikuasai jika kau belajar menggunakan pedang atau belati di awal awal" kilahku sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari inventoryku tanpa sepengetahuan Eugeo dan memutar mutarkannya

"pedang kah, kalau begitu tunggulah disini" katanya dengan semangat dan pergi ke sebuah gudang yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari sini

dan karena penasaran maka akupun mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Selama beberapa saat dia berlari kecil hingga sampai disana dan membuka pintunya. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya bisa melihat sebuah terpal dan beberapa alat menebang pohon, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sebuah bedang berpendar biru yang ditutupi terpal. Tapi ada yang aneh, yaitu begitu dia membuka terpal yang menutupi pedang itu ekspresi bersemangatnya berubah menjadi syahdu dan diapun terdiam selama beberapa saat disana. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya

Jadi begitu, selama ini dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari penduduk desa, mungkin akan bagus kalau aku bisa belajar dengan pedang itu. Dan setelah menemukan pedang itu diapun membawanya dengan menyeretnya bersama dengan terpal yang tadinya menutupi benda itu. Tadinya semuanya terlihat biasa saja, sampai dia mulai menggerakan benda itu.

Dia benar benar kelihatan sangat keberatan saat sedang mengangkatnya, sangat terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang seperti sedang membawa beban hidup. Karena kelihatannya sangat kesulitan maka akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan membantunya

"hoi sini aku bantu!" kataku dan menyingkirkan dirinya yang masih berdiri sambil memegang terpal

"tapi Naruto-kun, kau tunggu disana saja soalnya benda ini sangat berat"

tidak mau mengubris perkataannya akupun langsung mengangkat pedang itu. Hm pedang ini cukup ringan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat kesulitan, apa karena levelnya yang rendah ya?.

Ah aku mengerti, ternyata level yang dimiliki Eugeo mesih terlalu rendah untuk bisa menggunakan senjata itu. Untuk bisa menggunakannya minimal dia harus berlevel 10 dulu, sedangkan dia masih level 4. Tapi itu wajar sih, bahkan para orang dewasa yang ada di seluruh desa inipun paling tinggi levelnya hanya 7.

"a-ah Na-Naruto?" sementara itu Eugeo yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa terkejut dan bicara dengan gagap sementara Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan membawa pedang itu di punggungnya seperti barang bawaan.

 _EUGEO POV_

Haah hari ini juga yang aku lakukan hanya menebang pohon seharian, kira kira kapan [sacred task] ini akan berakhir ya?

"hoi, kau ang disana!" tiba tiba saja saat aku sedang sibuk melamun ada seseorang yang memanggilku

"eh?, aku?" dan akupun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilannya, tapi aku sedikit terkejut melihat penampilannya, karena seingatku tidak ada orang sepertinya di desa. Dan karena kelihatannya dia ingin bicara denganku maka akupun dengan cepat meletakan (dragon bone axe) yang aku pegang

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearahku

"ah aku sedang mengerjakan [sacred task]ku" jawabku dengan santai

anak ini aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya, mungkin dia seorang petualang atau semacamnya?, tapi tidak mungkin karena desa Rulid sangat terpencil dan tempatnya tidak strategis, jadi mungkin dia sorang pedagang?, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin karena saat ini desa sedang tidak memerlukan apapun dari luar kira kira siapa ya orang ini?.

Dilihat dari tampilannya yang cukup biasa dan memakai kacamata kelihatannya dia seorang pengguna Sacred Art, tapi rambut hitamnya itu sangat tidak biasa di daerah sekitar sini, mungkinkah dia dari selatan?, tapi untuk apa orang dari selatan jauh jauh datang ke utara?, entahlah sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja padanya

"oh jadi begitu ya?, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Naruto Pendragon, bolehkah aku membantumu?" katanya mulai memperkenalkan diri

"ah, tentu dan perkenalkan juga namaku Eugeo" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku yang kemudian langsung disambutnya

"senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun" lanjutku sambil berjabat tangan

"ah, aku juga" jawabnya datar

jadi begitu ya, Naruto pendragon, dia memiliki nama keluarga dan kelihatannya cukup berpengetahuan. Mungkin dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan tingkat 4 atau 5?

"oh iya ngomong ngomong kau siapa?, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu di sekitar sini" kataku yang mulai sadar dari pemikiranku

"aku adalah anak hilang Vector, aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali namaku" jawabnya dengan nada yang datar lagi. Pantas saja Kelihatannya dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"ah begitu, dan kalau boleh tau diamana kau tinggal sekarang?" kataku sambil duduk diatas sebuah akar pohon

"di gereja" jawabnya singkat

"ah benar juga ya aha ahahaha" kataku sambil tertawa garing, dia ini kelihatannya antara sedang berpikir tentang identitasnya atau memang dia tidak suka bicara

"apa boleh aku membantumu?" tanyanya tiba tiba

"eh boleh sih, tapi apa kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain?" jawabku spontan

"tidak" jawabnya santai dan kemudian mengambil (dragon bone axe) yang disenderkan di dekat pohon dan kemudian langsung mengayunkannya

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

hebaat, dia bisa mengyunkannya dengan sangat mudah bahkan lebih hebat deripada ayunanku yang telah melakukan pekerjaan ini selama bertahun dia bahkan sama sekali tidak kelihatan kelelahan ataupun kesulitan. Nafasnya begitu teratur dan pandangannya begitu fokus, aku mulai ragu kalau dia adalah keturunan bangsawan. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa memakai kacamata dan punya kulit yang sangat putih?

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _bruaak_

dan entah kenapa tiba tiba saja (dragon bone axe) yang dia pegang jadi mengeluarkan cahaya biru, dan ancang ancangnya jadi sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Dan begitu dia menghantamkan (dragon bone axe) yang sudah membiru malah menghasilkan ledakan di bagian batang Gigas Cedar dengan posisi bersebrangan dengan tempat dia menghadap.

Hebaat siapa sebenarnya dia?, bukankah itu adalah sword skill, mungkinkah kalau sebelum hilang ingatan dia adalah orang yang menjalankan [Sacred Task] sebagai seorang Swordman. Mungkin aku bisa belajar darinya di sela sela kesibukanku menebang pohon ini

hm aku sudah selesai, Eugeo ini aku kebalikan kapakmu" katanya sambil meletakan kembali kapak itu dan duduk di bawah pohon. Dan setelah itu diapun duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku yang berasal dari kantongnya, tapi aku lebih penasaran pada kemampuannya daripada buku yang di pegangnya, dan dengan memberanikan diri akupun bertanya padanya

"Naruto-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku padanya

"hm kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya

"karena, itu-itu, karena aku juga ingin mempelajarinya" jawabku dengan sedikit gugup sambil berharap kalau dia mau mengajariku

"entahlah, kalau kau ingin mempelajarinya aku boleh boleh saja. Tapi tehnik ini akan lebih mudah dikuasai jika kau belajar menggunakan pedang atau belati di awal awal" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya dan memutar mutarkannya. Kelahtannyamemang benar kalau dia ini dulunya seorang swordman

"pedang kah, kalau begitu tunggulah disini" kataku dan bergegas mengambil pedang biru yang selama ini sudah aku simpan

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya aku sampai di gudang, setelah sampai akupun langsung mencari tempat dimana aku menyimpannya dan tidak lama kemudian akupun menemukannya, yaitu sebuah pedang berpendar biru bernama (Blue Rose Sword). Setelah menemukannya tiba tiba saja aku jadi teringat akan kenangan masa lalu yang selama ini menghantuiku, yaitu tentang kepergian Alice yang dibawa oleh seorang Integrity Knight, dan setelah mengingatnya akupun berpikir kalau mungkin hanya ini satu satunya cara untuk bisa menemui Alice lagi, yaitu dengan cara menjadi seorang swordsman yang memenangkan kontes pendekar antara 4 kerajaan dan kemudian menemui sang pendeta tertinggi untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikiranku maka akupun membawanya, tapi tetap saja benda ini masih sangat berat bahkan setelah bertahun tahun aku meninggalkannya disini. Tapi meski begitu aku tetap bertekat untuk membawanya agar Naruto mau mengajariku.

"hoi sini aku bantu!" dan tiba tiba saja Naruto datang entah darimana dan langsung menghampiriku

"tapi Naruto-kun, kau tunggu disana saja soalnya benda ini sangat berat" kataku mencoba memperingatkannya

tidak mau mengubris perkataanku diapun langsung menyingkirkanku dari depan pedang itu dan mengangkatnya dengan biasa saja

"a-ah Na-Naruto?" seakan akan benda itu hanya sebuah batang kayu dia membawa pedang itu dengan santai di punggungnya.

 _EUGEO POV END  
_

Setelah selesai mengangkat pedang itu maka Narutopun langsung meletakannya di tanah dan menunggu Eogeo yang masih berjalan menuju tempatnya. Dan begitu Eugeo datang maka diapun langsung mengambil pedangnya lalu memutar mutarkannya dengan sangat mudah sehingga membuat Eugeo jadi semakin terkagum kagum.

"ah sebelum itu aku ingin bialng Eugeo kelihatannya pedang ini bukan pedang biasa, dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar seperti biasanya

"ah itu-itu, aku mendapatkannya di-di sebuah gua" jawabnya dengan gugup

"hm baiklah kalau begitu, Eugeo aku akan megajarkanmu sword skill yang aku ketahui, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku jika aku bilang kalau itu adalah perintah, mengerti!?" kata Naruto dengan tegas

"ah ha-ha'i" dan kembali Eugeo menjawab dengan gugup

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai dengan kau melakukan latihan mengayunkan pedang ini sebanyak 50 kali" kata Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan pedang itu ke tangan Eugeo yang sudah memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya

 _brak_

dan tentu saja begitu Eugeo memegangnya dengan kedua tangan pedang itu langsung jatuh ke tanah dan hampir meinpa kaki Eugeo jika saja dia tidak menggesernya di saat saat terakhir

"hm kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu untuk terus melanjutkan pekerjaanmu menebang pohon sampai kau cukup kuat untuk mengayunkan pedang ini!" kata Naruto dengan nada tegas

"ah, baiklah" kata Eugeo dengan nada lemas

dan setelah itu Eugeopun kembali mengambil kapaknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara itu Naruto mengambil pedang biru itu dan mulai melihat semua detilnya dengan teliti

"oi Eugeo!, hanya sekedar bertanya tapi apa pedang ini punya nama?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba. Ini karena kacamata Naruto hanya bisa melihat nama dan level dari benda hidup, dan tidak bisa melihat apapun pada benda mati

"hm kalau itu ada sih, namanya (Blue Rose Sword)" jawab Eugeo sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari pohon dan kemudian kembali melanjutkannya

"begitu, ya" gumamnya

"Eugeo apa kau ingin bisa menguasai cara menggunakan pedang ini dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba

"ah iya tentu saja" jawab Eugeo dengan cepat sehingga membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung membuka buku panduannya di halaman 4 yang menunjukan waktu pukul 12.54. Dan kemudian Narutopun membuka halaman 3 dan mengambil pisau miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Eugeo dan kembali bicara

"Eugeo, aku dengan ini memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan latihan mengayunkan pisau sebanyak 100kali selama sehari di sela sela [Sacred Task]mu" kata Naruto dengan nada tegas

"ah tapi apa kau yakin Naruto-kun" tanya Eugeo ragu

"tidak apa, aku menyuruhmu untuk terus mengayunkan kapak agar kau semakin menjadi kuat dan kali ini aku menuruhmu untuk mengayunkan pisau ini agar tubuhmu terbiasa menggunakan benda tajam sejenis pedang dan juga agar kau bisa menemukan tehnikmu sendiri kelak" jelas Naruto panjang lebar tapi tetap dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar

"eh benarkah?" katanya dengan senang, dan dengan itu Eugeopun meletakan kapaknya lagi dan kemudian mengambil pisau di tangan Naruto yang kemudian diapun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menebas nebas udara.

Sementara Eugeo melakukan pelatihannya Naruto disisi lain dia dengan (Blue Rose Sword) di tangannya langsung menabaskannya kearah batang Gigas Cedar

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _syat_

sehingga membuat suara yang sangat nyaring

 _NARUTO POV_

Saat ini aku sedang mencoba mengetes apakah aku masih bisa menggunakan keahlian kendoku setahun yang lalu meggunakan pedang ini atau tidak.

Dan sepertinya hasilnya seperti yang aku harapkan, yaitu aku bisa menggunakan beberapa tehnik yang memang sering aku gunakan, tapi ada beberapa lagi yang tidak bisa.

 _sriink_

dan kembali aku merasakan getaran dari buku panduanku. Pastinya saat ini aku sudah mendapat skill baru. Tapi itu bisa aku lihat nanti karena sekarang aku masih sibuk berlatih dengan menggunakan pedang biru ini.

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _syat_

selama beberpa saat aku terus menyaunkan pedang itu tanpa henti hingga aku ingin mecoba sesuatu yang baru lagi. Kemudian akupun mengambil ancang acang beberapa langkah kemudian menghadap ke kanan, setelah itu akupun mengumpulkan mana di sekitar pedangku menggunakan skill (Reinforcement) dan setelah aku rasa cukup maka akupun langsung berputar sambil maju ke depan, dan ketika aku mencapai putaran kedua maka akupun akhirnya membenturkan pedang biru ini sehingga menyebabkan efek ledakan

 _blaaar_

tapi aku sangat terkejut melihat hasil dari ledakan yang tidak tanggung tanggung, yaitu sampai menembus batang pohon gigas cedar yang memiliki diameter 2 meter sehingga membuatnya rubuh. Tapi beruntung pohon itu rubuh kearah yang berlawanan dari desa.

 _braak_

"A-aakh" sementara itu Eugeo yang melihatnya sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam saja dengan mulut terbuka lebar

 _NARUTO POV END_

"hm kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan" kata Naruto dengan santainya sambil menyapu tetes keringat pertama di lehernya

 _sriink_

'ah pasti sekarang aku mendapat skill baru lagi' pikirnya dan dengan begitu diapun duduk diatas akar pohon yang cukup tinggi dan kembali membuka buku panduannya sementara Eugeo masih syok dengan mulut terbuka

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 12_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)_

 _strenght: 40+ 40= 80  
_

 _aglity: 27_

 _intelegence: 30_

 _status point: 20_

 _health: 1600/1600  
regen/menit: 80_

 _mana: 179/450  
regen/menit: 90_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (3), Mana Burst (3), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (1), (tekan untuk mengedit nama skill) (1)  
_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

 _._

hm coba aku lihat, mungkin ada yang menarik disini

 _Reinforcement (3)_

 _aktif (17 mana)_

 _memperkuat benda dengan cara mengalirinya dengan mana, bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat senjata dan diri sendiri_

 _tambahan kekuatan saat ini: 45%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka tambahan kekuatan akan bertambah 15% dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Mana Burst (3)  
_

 _aktif (1 mana/demage)_

 _memberikan efek ledakan pada senjata dengan cara mengalirinya menggunakan mana_

 _efek ledakan saat ini/1 mana cost: 55% dari demage asli_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah efek ledakan/1 mana cost sebanyak 15%_

 _._

 _Slant (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _tehnik pedang_ _untuk menyerang musuh dengan tebasan memiring dan berkesempatan untuk menghancurkan pertahanan lawan_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 300%-500%_

 _kesempatan menghancurkan pertahanan lawan saat ini: 1%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka kesempatan menghancurkan pertanahanan lawan akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Horizontal Slash (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _tehnik pedang untuk melakukan tebasan secara horizontal yang dapat memberikan kesempatan mendapat critical demage_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 125%_

 _kesemptan mendapatkan critical demage saat ini: 50%_

 _besar critical demage saat ini: 1.5_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar crictical demage akan bertambah sebanyak 0.5 dan jumlah demage critical sudah ditambah bonus demage dari skill ini_

 _._

 _\- (1)_

 _aktif (50% dari total mana)_

 _menggunakan ayunan pedang memutar sebanyak mungkin dan diiringi dengan mengalirkan mana pada senjata yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya jumlah demage tergantung dari seberapa banyak putaran yang dilakukan dan lama waktu yang digunakan untuk menahan mana pada senjata, diperlukan minimal senjata berlevel 10 katas_

 _bonus demage dari setiap putaran saat ini: 1000%_

 _bonus demage dari momentum/menit saat ini: 250%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar demage dari putaran akan bertambah 150% dan dari momentum/menit 100%_

hm menarik sekarang aku punya 3 skill baru dan tittle baru, pertama aku akan menamai skill ini dengan bahasa inggris supaya sedikit keren. Dan dengan begitu akupun menekan bagian nama pada skill itu dan menggantinya. Setelah selesai akupun langsung menekan tombol save sehingga namanya sudah berubah saat ini

 _Blade Storm From The Blade Master (1)_

 _aktif (50% dari total mana)_

 _menggunakan ayunan pedang memutar sebanyak mungkin dan diiringi dengan mengalirkan mana pada senjata yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya jumlah demage tergantung dari seberapa banyak putaran yang dilakukan dan lama waktu yang digunakan untuk menahan mana pada senjata, diperlukan minimal senjata berlevel 10 katas_

 _bonus demage dari setiap putaran saat ini: 1000%_

 _bonus demage dari momentum/menit saat ini: 250%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar demage dari putaran akan bertambah 150% dan dari momentum/menit 100%_

yosh dengan sekarang aku hanya tinggal menaikan poin statusku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin melihat kegunaan dari tittle baruku

 _The Ultimate Lumberjack_

 _anda mendapatkannya setelah berhasil menebang pohon Gigas Cedar_

 _menambah bonus Strenght sebanyak 100% dan demage saat menggunakan senjata berjenis kapak sebanyak: 250%_

hm menarik juga, dengan begini aku bisa mendapat tambahan Strenght secara cuma cuma dan juga seranganku akan terasa semakin sakit jika aku menggunakan kapak. Yosh baiklah kalau begitu saat nya meningkatkan status

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 12_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)_

 _strenght: 45+45 = 90  
_

 _aglity: 37_

 _intelegence: 35_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 1800/1800  
regen/menit: 90_

 _mana: 230/450  
regen/menit: 105_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (3), Mana Burst (3), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (1), Blade Strom FromThe Blade Master (1)  
_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

oke sekarang aku mulai mengeerti betapa pentingnya mana. Jadi untuk kali ini aku putuskan untuk mengambil banyak status Intelegence dengan poin levelku. Aku juga baru tau ternyata untuk naik level aku tidak perlu membunuh monster dan bisa dilakukan hanya dengan kegiatan sehari hari.

"Ano Naruto-kun, kau sudah berhasil menumbangkan pohonnya jadi aku ucapkan selamat ya!" kata Eugeo disaat Naruto masih sibuk melihat isi buku panduannya

"hm, oh iya Eugeo aku juga memerintahkanmu kalau nanti orang desa datang kesini dan menanyakan siapa yang menebang pohon maka bilanglah pada mereka bahwa kau yang melakukannya" kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"eh, tapi kenapa?"

"lakukan saja perintahku!"

"ba-baik"

dan tidak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang pria yang kelihatan sudah berumur dari arah menuju desa, begitu dia sampai maka diapun langsung bertanya pada Naruto dan Eugeo

"siapa diantara kalain yang telah merubuhkan pohon ini" tanyanya dengan nada tegas

"i-itu"

"Eugeo yang melakukannya" jawab Naruto menyela Eugeo yang masih gugup tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari buku panduannya

"hooh benarkah itu Eugeo?"

"iya Garitta jiji" jawab Eugeo dengan mantap.

"Hooh, bukankah kau si anak hilang Vector yang tiba di desa pagi ini?" kata orangtua itu setelah melihat Naruto

"ah begitulah" jawabnya santai

"hahahaha, kalau begitu kenapa kalian masih disini. Ayo kita kembali ke desa dan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada semuanya!" katanya dengan nada semangat.

Dan setelah itu mereka bertigapun kembali ke desa, dan tak lupa sebelum itu Eugeo juga mengembalikan pisau milik Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai kembali lagi kali ini saya Alter Emiya Shirou lagi iseng iseng nulis fic ini di sela sela kesibukan. Untuk fic yang satu ini saya tidak akan banyak bicara, hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimanakah cerita ini menurut para pembaca sekalian?, kalau bagus terimakasih dan kalau jelek harap di maklumi.**

 **Dan dengan ini saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri dan sampai jumpa**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Naruto x ?

genre: Fantasy

Rate: T

warning: typo, oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya

symmary: Naruto seorang anak berusia 13 tahun tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam dunai fantasi bernama Under World bersama sebuah buku ajaib, apakah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?, mampukah dia bertahan di dunia bertemakan abad pertengahan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RULID**

 **20.24**

"yo Eugeo, hek ayo bersulang!" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan mugnya pada Eugeo

"hek ayo!" kata Eugeo juga dan

 _toss_

 _gulglupglup_

 _"haaah"_

Saat ini Naruto dan Eugeo sedang berada di desa dan merayakan keberhasilan Eugeo dalam menyelesaikan [Sacred Task]nya dengan minum minum. Tadinya Naruto sempat menolak ikut minum karena minuman ini mengandung alkohol tapi akhirnya dia minum juga karena penasaran. Tapi tidak seperti yang lainnya yang sudah mulai mabuk berat Naruto dan Eugeo saat ini masih setengah sadar.

Pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Eugeo menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh generasi sebelumnya bisa dibilang sangat meriah, karena bisa dilihat banyak meja meja tempat orang minum dan mengambil makanan, juga alunan msik yang memenuhi telinga, dan jangan lupakan tentang para penari yang menari didalam lingkaran dibawah alunan musik.

Dan seperti yang bisa dilihat saat ini kalau Naruto sedang duduk di meja panjang tempat orang minum dengan Eugeo di sebelah kirinya dan anak muda lain yang seusia karakternya duduk memenuhi semua tempat yang kosong di sana.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ayo kita cari tempat yang sepi" kata Eugeo dengan nada serius sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Dan setelah itu merekapun mencari tempat yang sepi ditengah keramaian pesta. Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dan dengan begitu Eugeopun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai bicara.

"Naruto sebelum itu bolehkah aku tanya apa nama sword skill yang sebelumnya kau tunjukan padaku?" tanya Eugeo tiba tiba

"nama sword skillku adalah [Blade Master Style]" jawab Naruto asal. Dia memakai nama ini karena hanya inilah yang ada di pikirannya karena dia masih terbayang dengan karakter kesayangnanya di sebuah game dengan job sebagai Blade Master

"begitukah?" kata Eugeo mencoba mengingat diaman di pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya ingat tapi gagal

"Kenapa kau ingin mempelajari sword skill dariku?!" tanya Naruto kemudian

"itu karena ada seseorang yang ingin aku selamatkan, dia dibawa oleh seorang Integrity Knight beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan aku ingin menjadi seorang Swordsman terhebat diantara keempat kerajaan agar bisa diangkat menjadi seorang Integrity Knight, dan dengan begitu aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaannya" jelas Eugeo panjang lebar

"jadi Naruto, bisakah kau memberitahu cara cepat untuk mempelajari sword skill [Blade Master Style] agar aku tidak perlu berlama lama lagi untuk menyelamatkannya" lanjutnya

"kalau soal cara tercepat sebenarnya mempelajari sword skill ini cukup cepat sampai kau cukup menguasainya yaitu memakan waktu sekitar 1 bulan paling lama agar kau bisa menguasainya dan ada pula jalan tercepat yang hanya memakan waktu beberapa hari dan juga sangat beresiko" kata Naruto dengan datar

"dan, apakah itu?" tanya Eugeo penasaran

"cara untuk mempelajari sword skill ini dengan waktu 1 bulan adalah yaitu kau harus bertarung bertarung dengan hewan buas" kata Naruto dengan tenang

"bertarung dengan hewan buas?"

"ya, dengan bertarung melawan hewan buas maka fisik dan instingmu sedikit demi sedikit akan terlatih dan tentu kau akan terluka jika tidak berhati hati. Dan juga di perguruan lamaku kami tidak memiliki tehnik khusus yang diajarkan. Kami hanya diajarkan tehnik tehnik dasar dan sisanya harus kami sendiri yang menemukan tehnik itu, bahkan aku sendiri sebenarnya masihlah murid di perguruan ini" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Tapi saat dia bilang dia mendapatkan tehnik ini di alam liar dia tidak berbohong karena memang dia yang mengasah semua tehniknya sendiri

"be-bgietukah?" kata Eugeo mendadak lemas

"tapi, karena hal itu maka itu berarti kau tidak memerlukan guru dan bisa menciptakan tehnik pedang sesuai seleramu" lanjut Naruto yang tiba tiba langsung membuat Eugeo bersemangat

"tapi itu bukanlah bagian paling beresikonya, karena bagian paling beresiko dari jenis Sword Skill ini adalah berhadapan dengan mahluk mahluk dari dark teritory." lanjunya dengan nada sedingin es

"jadi apa itu artinya kau sudah pernah berhadapan dengan mahluk mahluk dari sana Naruto?"

"seingatku belum, yang aku ingat kalau aku belum berhadapan dengan mereka karena tidak tahu jalan tercepat menuju dark teritory tanpa ketahuan Integrity Knight. Tapi kalau aku sudah menemukan jalannya maka aku pasti akan melakukannya"

"kalau soal jalan aku tahu, ada sebuah gua yang membatasi antara dark teritory dengan tanah ini. Tapi kalau kita sampai menginjakan kaki di tanah hitam itu maka Integrity Knight tetap akan menangkap kita"

"kalau begitu mulai besok kita pergi dari desa untuk mengembara dan melakukan latihan biasa, dimulai dengan berburu hewan liar menggunakan pisau yang aku pinjamkan kemarin sampai kau bisa menciptakan tehnikmu sendiri barulah aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tehnik pedang yang aku miliki, dan jika kira kira sudah cukup kuat barulah kita pergi ke ibukota" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan dijawab anggukan yakin oleh Eugeo

"dan juga, aku ingin kau menceritakan siapa temanmu itu dan kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkannya"

Dan setelah itu Eugeopun menderitakan tentang temannya yang bernama Alice. Seorang anak perempuan yang dibawa dari desanya oleh seorang Integrity Knight yang menunggangi seekor naga. Dia juga menceritakan kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan Alice yang menurutnya sangatlah sepele yaitu hanya karena menyentuh tanah hitam di daerah Dark Teritory dan juga tentang ketidakmampuannya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu, juga fakta bahwa Alice memiliki seorang adik. Sehingga begitu sampai diakhir cerita diapun langsung meneteskan air mata dan menangis tersedu sedu.

Sementara si anak berambut pirang ini menangis tersedu sedu disaat yang bersamaan anak yang satunya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan memakai kacamata sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan seorang Integrity Knight yang dibilang Eugeo.

'seorang kesatria pengendara naga, menggunakan zirah berwarna merah darah dan suara yang tegas nan berat. Tidak salah lagi kalau Integrity Knight yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi lawanku akan memiliki kemampuan setara dengan bos lantai atau paling tidak mini bos. Mengalahkannya jelas bukan perkara yang mudah' gumamnya sampai

"hoi rupanya kau disana"

"hm?"

Tiba tiba saja saat Naruto sedang sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan grindding ada suara dari sesosok anak perempuan yang memanggilnya. Dan pemilik suara itu adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun yang memiliki iris dan surai merah memakai pakaian hitam berkerah putih bernama Selka. Dia adalah seorang suster muda yang bekerja di gereja membantu suster Azzariya mengurus anak anak lainnya yang sudah tidak punya orangtua sembari belajar sacred art

"cepat kembali, kau pikir sudah jam berapa sekarang?. Meskipun saat ini sedang ada pesta besar besaran tapi kau juga harus ingat untuk bangun pagi agar tidak telat saat beribadah besok" katanya dengan nada jutek

'nah ini-nih cewek kayak gini nih yang susah nanganinya' batin Naruto yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Eugeo

"jangan lupa untuk datang dekat reruntuh Gigas Cedar besok" katanya dan langsung mengangkat Selka di punggungnya seperti barang bawaan

"KYYAAA!"

"a-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan dasar mesum, turunkan aku!" teriaknya histeris. Ini karena saat pertama kali bertemu tadi siang Naruto langsung menggoda Selka dengan cara yang cukup eksterim, yaitu dimulai dari kata kata manis sampai memberikan kissmark di lehernya

dan dengan begitu Narutopun meninggalkan Eugeo yang masih mencoba menghentikan tangisannya sambil menggendong Selka di pundaknya sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

"lepaskan aku dasar mesum!"

"sudahlah, kau tenang dulu karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di pintu masuk gereja dan masih tetap menggendong Selka di pungguungnya, sementara itu Selka masih terus memberontak dan berteriak minta dilepaskan

 _krieet_

"ah Naruto kau sudah kembali, dan kenapa kau membawa Selka seperti itu?" tiba tiba saja saat Naruto masuk ke gereja dia langsung disambut oleh suster Azzariya yang menanyakan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu pada Selka

"ah tidak apa apa suster, aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya di kamar" jawa Naruto santai

"jangan dengarkan dia suster!, tolong selamatkan aku dari si mesum ini!" dan tentu saja Selka langsung meminta tolong pada suster berharap semoga dia bisa lepas dari genggaman Naruto

"baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu malam ya?, kau juga Selka jika kalian sudah selesai langsung kembali ke kamarmu ya" kata suster Azzariya dengan lembut, tapi tentu saja bukan ini jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Selka

"ah teriamakasih suster" kata Naruto yang langsung manaiki tangga menuju lantai 2

"su-suteeer" teriak histeris Selka

.

"jadi a-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Selka dengan sedikit gugup, saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar Naruto dan juga didalam hatinya dia takut kalau Naruto kembali melecehkannya.

Di dunia ini juga berlaku [Taboo Index] yaitu peraturan yang melarang seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu dan bagi mereka yang melarangnya maka akan langsung di bawa oleh seorang Integrity Knight ke gereja Axiom dan setelah itu tidak akan terdengar kabarnya lagi, tapi beruntung Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini dari para warga desa tadi siang sebelum bertemu dengan Eugeo. Dan beberapa isi [Taboo Index] itu juga melarang seseorang yang belum memiliki ikatan suami istri untuk melakukan hubungan intim dan juga ciuman di bibir.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang one chanmu Selka, orang yang bernama Alice"kata Naruto dengan dinginnya yang membuat sekujur tubuh Selka yang mendengarnya jadi bergetar

"a-ku tidak punya o-one chan" katanya pula dengan nada bergetar

"begitukah?, tapi tadi Eugeo bilang kalau kau punya seorang kakak bernama Alice yang dibawa oleh seorang Integrity Knight 5 tahun yang lalu"

 _deg_

tiba tiba saja jantung Selka bedetak dengan sangat cepat begitu Naruto mengatakannya

"ja-jadi Eugeo sudah mengatakannya padamu ya?"

"ah begitulah"

"ka-kalau be-gitu sampai sejauh mana dia menceritakannya padamu?"

"Alice adalah anak yang baik dan rajin, selalu membawakan makan siang ketika Eugeo masih mengerjakan [Sacred Task] menyedihkannya. Dia jugalah yang selalu bersama Eugeo dan mendukungnya, seorang anak yang pintar dalam mempelajari Sacred Art" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah datar lagi

"tapi kalau boleh tahu kenapa Alice one chan bisa dibawa oleh Integrity Knight, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?. Ayah tidak pernah cerita padaku dan Eugeo selalu menghindariku" katanya dengan nada sedih

"kata Eugeo Alice dibawa leh Integrity Knight kerena telah melewati perbatasan "

"jadi begitu ya, kelihatannya masih ada yang mengingat Alice one chan selain diriku" kata Alice dan setelah itu diapun menceritakan kisahnya saat kakaknya masih bersama dengannya, dimuali dari betapa baiknya gadis itu, juga betapa pintar dan rajinnya dia dalam mempelajari Sacred Art yang hanya membutuhkan sekali penjelasan sementara dia membutuhkan beberapa kali penjelasan sampai akhirnya mengerti.

Juga kejadian setelah Integrity Knight membawanya dari desa, dimana semua orang mulai melupakakannya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri yang sampai membongkar kamar kakaknya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mebcarakan namanya seakan akan dia itu tidak pernah ada selama ini, dan juga bagaimana orang tuanya mengharapkan dia belajar Sacred Art dan bisa mendapatkan perkembangan seperti kakaknya.

Dan tentu kesedihannya selama ini karena selalu dibanding bandingkan dari kakaknya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan tinggal di Gereja, tapi meskipun begitu situasinya tidak berbeda jauh karena suster Azzariya yang juga suka membandingkannya dengan kakaknya.

Dan tentu saja Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Selka melalui ceritanya karena dulu dia punya seorang teman bernama Sasuke yang juga selalu dibanding bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan hati Selka maka Narutopun membuka mulutnya

"sebenarnya kami berniat untuk menyelamatkannya dengan berlatih Sword Skill sampai ahli dan memenangkan kompetisi antara 4 kerajaan sehingga kami bisa diangkat menjadi seorang Integrity Knight, jadi aku harap kau mau mendukung kami dengan mendoakan kami" kata Naruto yang masih dengan wajah datar tapi dengan nada yang lembut sambil membelai rambut Selka sehingga membuat pipinya merona hebat

"be-benarkah?" tanya Selka sedikit ragu

"ya" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan di matanya

"a-arigatou" kata Selka lemah tapi masih bisa disengar oleh Naruto

"hm sama sama" kata Naruto juga dengan pelan

"hm Selka mungkin sudah saatnya kau kembali karena sekarang sudah mulai larut" lanjut Naruto mengingatkan Selka

"hm" sementara Selka hanya mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto kemudian keluar dari sana. Dan setelah itu Narutopun langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

 **08.12**

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 12_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)_

 _strenght: 45+45 = 90  
_

 _aglity: 37_

 _intelegence: 35_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 1800/1800  
regen/menit: 90_

 _mana: 450/450  
regen/menit: 105_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (5), Sprint (3), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (3), Mana Burst (3), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (1), Blade Strom From The Blade Master (1)  
_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 1). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan jalan di desa dan berencana untuk menemui Eugeo di bekas reruntuhan Gigas cedar, dan sembari berjalan dia juga sambil membuka buku panduannya dan membaca baca siapa tahu ada misi baru atau semacamnya dan sepertinya dia mendapat 1. Meski begitu dia tetap saja terus menerus melihat bagian halaman 2 atau tepatnya bagian statusnya. Dia juga bertekat untuk meningkatkan statusnya dan menjadi semakin kuat untuk bisa menghancurkan kekuasaan gereja Axiom suatu hari nanti.

 _Mission List_

 _-Promise_

 _selamatkan saudara perempuan Selka yang bernama Alice dengan membawanya kembali dengan selamat ke desa Rulid untuk bertemu dengan adiknya_

 _reward: 200% exp dan 1 special skill_

 _hal: 7_

Dan dengan begitu dapun juga bertekat untuk mengembalikan Alice karena memang dia sudah menjanjikannya pada Selka

Tidak terasa aku sudah harus meninggalkan desa ini, padahal baru kemarin aku tiba disini, tapi dengan begini aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk bisa menamatkan story mode dari dunia ini. Aku juga telah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan dan juga keperluan yang aku butuhkan untuk mengembara nanti dalam sebuah tas ransel seperti beberapa pasang baju, makanan, tenda dan juga beberapa senjata setelah selesai beribadah bersama suster dan anak anak lainnya. Dan tak lupa aku mengucapka salam perpisahan dan rasa terimakasihku pada suster karena sudah mengizinkanku tinggal disini, tapi disaat kepergianku aku tidak melihat Selka dan susterpun tidak mengatakan apapun

.

Dan setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit akhirnya dia sampai di bekas reruntuhan Gigas Cedar dan dia melihat bukan hanya Eugeo yang ada disana sudah bersiap dengan tas ransel di punggungnya tapi juga orang tua yang kemarin menghampirinya begitu pohon besar itu jatuh.

Haah pak tua itu lagi, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ya?. Oh iya kalau tidak salah kemarin namanya Garitta, kira kira ada urusan apa ya sampai dia kemari? dan juga kelihatannya dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu

"yo Eugeo, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" kataku sedikit berbasa basi

"ah belum baru beberapa menit yang lalu" jawabnya spontan

"jadi ada apa kau ke sini kakek?" tanyaku to the point pada pak tua ini

"hm, ah ini dia" katanya tiba tiba dan kemudian menggunakan kapakputih yang kemarin dignakan oleh Eugeo untuk memotong dahan pohon itu. Setelah memotongnya kini nampaklah sebuah dahan pohon yang berasal dari Gigas Cedar yang memiliki panjang sekitar 1meter lebih, dan kemudian diapun menyerahkannya padaku

"Naruto, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Eugeo bahwa kau juga teah membantu Eugeo dalam menebang pohon ini, dan ini adalah kenang kenagan dariku. Batang kayu ini bukanlah batang kayu biasa, ini adalah batang kayu terkeras yang dimiliki oleh pohon iblis ini karena terlalu banyak menyerap cahaya Solus. Jika kalian nanti sudah selesai dalam pelatihan maka pergilah Cappital Centoria di distrik 7 maka berikanlah kayu ini pada seorang tukang kayu bernama Sandre, dengan begitu dia pasti bisa membuatkan sebuah pedang yang bagus dari batang kayu ini untukmu"

"hm arigatou" kataku setelah menerima batang kayu ini, tapi tiba tiba-

"kak Naruto!, rupanya kakak disini" ada seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang datang dari arah desa sambil memanggil manggilku. Dan anak itu bernama Freed yaitu salah satu anak yatim piatu yang juga tinggal di gereja

"ada apa?"

"hah, hah kak Selka hilang, hah" katanya dengan nafas terengah engah

"sudah berapa lama dia hilang?" tanyaku spontan

"sepertinya pagi pagi sekali, dia juga sepertinya meninggalkan surat pada suster untuk tidak memberitahukan ini padamu"

"cih kelihatannya ini adalah salahku" desisku kesal

"kenapa Naruto?"tanya Eugeo

"tidak, ini semua adalah salahku, kalau saja aku tidak banyak bicara pasti tidak kan begini jadinya"

"memang apa yang kau katakan?"

"tadi malam aku mengatakan padanya tentang semua yang kau katakan mengenai kakaknya, dan sepertinya dia sedang mencoba melewati perbatasan agar bisa dibawa oleh Integrity Knight seperti kakaknya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyusulnya sebelum terlambat, ikuti aku akan aku tunjukan jalannya!" kata Eugeo sementara aku hanya mengangguk dan dengan begitu merekapun berlari bersama

"kalian berdua berhati hatilah, jangan sampai kalian melewati perbatasan" teriak Garitta dan dijawab oleh lambaian tangan oleh Eugeo

dan dengan begitu mereka berduapun pergi ke gua perbatsan, tapi tanpa Naruto sadari kalau di halaman 7 ada sesuatu yang telah berubah

 _Mission List_

 _-Promise_

 _selamatkan saudara perempuan Selka yang bernama Alice dengan membawanya kembali dengan selamat ke desa Rulid untuk bertemu dengan adiknya_

 _reward: 200% exp dan 1 special skill_

 _-The Rescue_

 _selamatkan Selka dan bawa dia kembali ke desa Rulid sebelum dia menginjakan kaki di tanah kegelapan_

 _reward: 1500 exp_

 _hal: 7_

.

"ini terlalu lama, Eugeo naiklah ke punggungku" kata Naruto sambil berjongkok

"eh kenapa?" tanya Eugeo penasaran

"karena hanya inilah jalan tercepat agar kita bisa sampai disana dengan lebih cepat" jelas Naruto

"tapi apa tidak apa apa?" tanya Eugeo ragu

"Eugeo, ini perintah!" kata Naruto dan dengan begitu Eugeopun naik kepunggung Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto berlari menggunakan skill (sprint)

.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Akhirnya sampai juga, setelah menggunakan skill (sprint) selama sekitar 3 menit kami akhirnya sampai di pintu masuk gua. Karena melihat kalau sudah hampir sampai maka akupun berniat melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dengan skill (sprint) tapi sebelum itu aku melihat Eugeo yang wajahnya sudah biru. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bergerak terlalu cepat.

"tu-turunkan aku Naruto, mu-mulai dari sini aku akan jalan sendiri" katanya dan kemudian turun dari punggungku dengan kaki yang bergetar, dan dengan begitu akupun menurunkannya sehingga saat ini dia berjalan didepanku untuk menunjukan jalan.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Selama beberapa menit kami berjalan masuk kedalam lorong gua yang gelap dan hanya ditemani cahaya dari potongan rumput yang Eugeo ambil sebelum memasuki tempat ini, dengan menggunakan Sacred art dia membuat batang rumput itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

Selama beberapa menit kami berjalan hanya ditemani oleh suara riak air dan langkah kaki kami sendiri sampai-

 _"KYYAA"_

Terdengar suara teriakan perempuan di ujung lorong, karena kami merasa bahwa itu adalah suara dari Selka maka kamipun langsung berlari hingga sampai di tempat suara itu berasal. Setelah itu maka kaipun melihat sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan, yaitu sekumpulan sosok manusia bertubuh hijau dan berwajah tidak karuan dengan tubuh yang kerdil dan senjata di tangan mereka. Tidak salah lagi kalau mereka adalah goblin, dan dibelakang mereka semua terdapat sebuah gerobak yang didalamnya terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang kami cari sedang tak sadarkan diri dan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dan mata yang di tutupi kain.

Memutuskan untuk tidak gegabah maka kami berduapun mundur beberapa langkah secara perlahan dan merundingkan sebuah rencana Penyerangan

"nah Eugeo, inilah yang kemarin malam aku sebut dengan cara cepat. Jika kau bisa membunuh semua goblin itu dalam waktu 1 minggu maka kau akan menjadi seorang pengguna pedang yang diakui di perguruan kami" bisikku

"tapi bagaimana caranya?, mereka kelihatannya cukup ahli menggunakan senjata sementara aku bahkan baru mulai memegang pisau sejak kemarin" kilah Eugeo sambil berbisik

"kalau begitu aku punya rencana, yaitu pertama aku akan datang melakukan serangan pembuka dan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Kemudian kau datang menyerang mereka menggunakan pisau ini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka jika perhatian mereka sudah sepenuhnya terfokus padaku, dan jika kau sampai ketahuan maka langsung alihkan perhatian mereka dan kau giring mereka kearahku. Dan dengan begitu aku akan melakukan serangan penghabisan" kataku dan kemudian meyerahkan sepasang belati pemberian dewa itu padanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu khawatir dengan goblin yang jumlahnya sekitar 50an itu karena level mereka yang cukup rendah jika dibandingkan dengan levelku dan yang paling tinggi saja hanya ketua mereka yang berlevel 11. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ragu bagiku

"tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Eugeo tiba tiba setelah menerima belati dariku

"kalau begitu kau hanya terus menyerang mereka sampai habis" kataku dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah merasa cukup yakin maka akupun langsung melakukan serangan pembuka dengan mengalirkan mana di seluruh telapak kakiku kemudian melompat ke bagian paling belakang dekat gerobak tempat Selka berbaring

 _braak_

 _criink_

Sehingga menghasilkan efek getaran yang cukup kuat untuk disebut gempa kecil dan mementalkan semua golin yang ada di sekitar sana, dan sepertinya aku juga telah mendapat skill baru. Melihat adanya penyusup tentu para goblin ini tidak akan tinggal diam. Tapi sebelum mereka semua menyerang salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki tubuh paling besar dan peralatan yang lebih bagus maju kedepan dan bicara

"wah rupanya berani juga kau masuk ke sini bocah, apa kau sudah bosan hidup? kalau begitu semuanya seraaang!" katanya dan dengan begitu semua goblin yang ada di belakangnyapun langsung berlari menyerbu karahku.

Tapi aku yang mendengar hal ini tentu tak tinggal diam, dengan 5 goblin yang paling pertama sampai akupun menggunakan skill (Horizontal Slash) kearah mereka

 _slah_

 _"gaah"_

Sehingga langsung membelah tubuh mereka. Dan juga Eugeo yang menyadari aku berhasil menarik perhatian semua goblin langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengendap hingga akhirnya dia menghabisi mereka satu persatu

 _jleb_

 _"akh"_

 _jleb_

 _"ukh"_

 _jleb_

 _"ghaa"_

"grrr kalian semua lihat dibalakang kalian!" teriak si pemimpin goblin tiba tiba yang membuat semua goblin jadi ikut melihat ke belakang. Dan disana mereka melihat seorang anak laki laki bersurai kuning dan beberapa bangkai teman mereka di sekitarnya yang kemudian langsung membuat mereka marah

"graaah!" dan merekapun akhirnya berbalik dan menyerang Eugeo. Tapi tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, yaitu mereka semua masih terus bergerombol dan jumlah mereka masih cukup banyak sehingga tidak memberikan jalan bagi Eugeo untuk datang kearahku. Karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi maka akupun langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu mengalirkan mana di kakiku dan melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan mendarat di barisan penyerang paling depan, atau sekitar 4 meter dari tempat Eugeo berdiri.

 _braak_

 _"aakh"_

sehingga menghasilkan efek gempa kecil yang bahkan Eugeopun sampai ikut terpental kebelakang seperti beberapa goblin lainnya yang terpental kebelakang dan menubruk temannya sendiri sehingga menghancurkan formasi mereka. Dan tentu saja aku yang melihat ini langsung melakukan salah satu tehnik pedangku. Dengan memompa mana yang cukup bayak ke Blue Rose Sword sehingga membuatnya menjadi semakin keras, akupun kemudian menggunakan skill (Mana Burst) dan menghantamkan pedangku ke tanah sambil melepaskan semua tekanan dan aliran mana yang ada di pedang ini tapi sebelum itu aku mendengar suara 'criink' lagi yang berarti aku mendapat skill baru. Dan tebasan itu malah menyebabkan keluarnya gelombang mana berwarna biru setinggi kira kira 5 meter yang mencapai langit langit gua dan meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Dan begitu gelombang itu bertabrakan dengan salah satu goblin atau lebih tepatnya pimpinan para goblin yang masih berdiri di belakang maka tebasan itu langsung menyebabkan ledakan yang kemudian membakar semua goblin yang ada di sekitarnya.

 _blaar_

 _"aakh"_

 _"akh"_

 _"panas"_

 _"gaah"_

dan dengan begitu sebagian besar dari merekapun mati sementara sisanya melarikan diri dari jalan lainya yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai melakukan pembersihan tiba tiba baja tubuhku jadi sedikit lemas, mungkin karena aku sudah menggunakan cukup banyak mana. Setelah duduk selama beberapa detik kini Eugeo akhirnya mendatangiku dan membantuku untuk bangkit, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya kelihatannya dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Na-Naruto sebenarnya yang barusan kau tunjukan itu, apa itu Sword Skill bagian dari [Blade Master Style]?" tanya Eugeo masih dengan tampang bodohnya

"ah begitulah" kataku sambil membersihkan celanaku

"hebaat, bisakah nanti kau mengajarinya padaku?" tanya dengan nada sedikit kekanak kanakan

"boleh saja, tapi nanti setelah kau bisa mengalahkanku" kataku yang kemudian membuatnya langsung lemas. Tapi butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai kami mengingat kalau ada sesuatu yang kami lupakan, yaitu-

"Selka!, Eugeo kita melupakan Selka. Cepat kita bawa dia kembali" kataku hingga membuat Eugeo menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu kamipun berlari kearah gerobak tempat Selka terbaring lalu kemudian melepaskan ikatannya dan membuka penutup matanya, kemudian kamipun mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh mungilnya hingga akhirnya dia mulai menunjukan respon terhadap apa yang kami lakukann, tapi respon yang dia berikan tidak seperti yang kami harapkan

"ti-tidak ja-jangan!" dengan nada takut dia mencoba mendorong leherku darinya. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah kami dengan jelas karena kurangnya pencahayaan di gua ini

"oi Selka sadarlah, ayo kita bawa dia sebelum terlambat" tapi si dungu ini malah tidak menyadarinya dan langsung mencoba mengangkat Selka di pundaknya seperti yang aku lakukan tadi malam.

"lepaskan aku!, tolooong!" dan tentu saja yang digendongpun jadinya berteriak ketakutan. Dan aku yang melihat kebodohan muridku yang 3 tahun lebih tua darikupun tidak tinggal diam

 _braak_

 _"ukh"_

Aku dengan teganya langsung menjegal kakinya sehingga dia tersungkur dengan hidung menyentuh tanah lebih dulu. Sementara itu Selka yang lepas dari gendongannya langsung mencoba melarikan diri dengan cara merangkak yang tentu saja langsung aku cegat

"to-tolong jangan sakiti aku" katanya dengan nada memelas dan air mata yang mulai mengalir

"haah"

"adududududuh" sehingga aku yang medengarnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan Eugeo masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Melihat hal ini maka akupun berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahku pada gadis itu

"ja-jangan" yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Tapi selanjutnya yang aku lakukan adalah aku memegang pipinya menggunakan kedua tanganku dengan lembut lalu mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya lalu membisikkan sesuatu

"Selka, apakah kau tidak percaya padaku saat aku bilang akan membawa kembali kakakmu?" bisikku ditelinganya yang membuatnya langsung menengok kearahku dan akhirnya memelukku dengan erat sambil menagis tersedu sedu

"hiks hika, Naruto a-ku hiks aku senang kau datang hiks"

"sudah sudah, semuanya sudah baik baik saja. Kalau kau mau menangislah sepuasmu" kataku yang membuat tangisannya semakin keras. Dan hari inipun diakhiri dengan tangisan Selka dan hidung Eugeo yang mengalami pendarahan

 **TIMESKIP**

 **12.12**

"Naruto, apa kau yakin tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?" tanya Selka yang sudah baikan dan Eugeo di belakangnya yang masih setia memegangi batang hidungnya yang hampir patah

"tidak, kalian pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul. Dan Eugeo, kau tunggu aku di gereja nanti aku akan datang"

"ah baik" katanya dengan nada yang agak aneh karena dia menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tangan

"ayo Selka"

"jangan sentuh aku!"

Dan dengan begitu merekapun pergi meninggalkanku. Alasan kenapa aku masih tetap berada di sini adalah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Yaitu: pertama, aku ingin mengambil semua harta jarahan yang ditinggalkan oleh para goblin berupa machete dan juga kapak kecil,dan beberpa bilah tombak.

Kedua, aku ingin mecoba memangsa semua bangkai goblin ini menggunakan skill (Living Shadow) karena sudah agak lama aku tidak menemukan mangsa baru.

Dan ketiga, karena Eugeo bilang gua ini adalah tempat dimana dia menemukan Blue Rose Sword maka aku berpikir mungkin bisa menemukan Sacred Tool baru disini.

Dan dengan begitu akupun melakukan ritual makan malamku, dengan menggunakan (Living Shadow) bermodalkan mana yang pas pasan maka akupun menelan bangkai mereka semua dalam kegelapan bayanganku.

Selah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit untuk memangsa semua bangkai goblin itu akupu melanjutkannya dengan mengambili semua senjata yang ditinggalkan oleh mahluk mahluk itu, dan yang satu ini memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit. Dan kemudian seluruh aksiku di gua ini diakhiri dengan penjelajahanku untuk menemukan kerangka naga, dan setelah menusuri gua ini tanpa sumber cahaya akupun bisa menemukannya. Ini semua berkat skill (Adaptation) yang membuatku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan gula yang gelap gulita

Dan disinilah aku, tepat dihadapan tulang belulang yang memiliki warna biru transparan yang membuat seakan akan benda itu terbuat dari kristal dan diatasnya terdapat kerangka naga berwarna putih dengan tanduk dan barisan gigi seperti pedang yang berjejer. Setelah mencari selama beberapa saat akhirnya akupun menemukan satu pusaka lagi yang tersisa, yaitu sebuah rapier. Dan begitu aku melihat Stacia Window dari benda ini maka aku bisa menemukan kalau pedang ini bernama Devine Rapier.

Benda ini adalah sebuah Sacred Instrumental sama seperti Blue Rose Sword yang memiliki level Authority sebanyak 45 maka benda ini memiliki level Authority sebanyak 48 atau senjata berlevel 11, benda ini memiliki tampilan yang sedikit berbeda dengan rapier pada umumnya, yaitu dengan pegangannya berwarna biru terang, pelindung tanganyang dilapisi ukiran perak dan juga bilahnya yang dihiasi oleh motif berbentuk puluhan sayap. Belum merasa puas maka akupun mencoba mencari lagi siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan senjata baru, tapi setelah mencari hampir 30 menit aku tidak menemukan apaun dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa setelah memasukkan Rapier itu kedalam Inventoryku.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan harta rampasan maka akupun duduk sebentar untuk melihat statusku yang tadinya tidak sempat aku lihat

 _status:_

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 15_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)(The Amateur Swordsman)(The Goblin Slayer)(The Raider)_

 _strenght: 680+45+45 = 770  
_

 _aglity: 514+37+9 = 560  
_

 _intelegence: 317+35+8 = 390  
_

 _status point: 30_

 _health: 15400/15400  
regen/menit: 770_

 _mana: 5850/5850  
regen/menit: 390_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (8), Sprint (5), Adaptation (10), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (4), Mana Burst (4), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (2), Blade Strom From The Blade Master (1), Vertical Slash (1), (Tap Untuk Mengganti Nama) (1), (Tap Untuk Mengganti Nama) (1), Frenzy (1), Bloodlust (1), Berserk (1)  
_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 2). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

 _Vertical Slash (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menebas musuh secara vertikal dan berpotensi memberikan efek stun_

 _bonus demage saat ini ini: 125%_

 _lama durasi stun: 15 menit_

 _kesempatan untuk memberikan efek stun pada lawan: 75%_

 _setiap 1 level maka jumlah bonus demage akan bertambah sebanyak 25%, lama durasi stun 15 menit dan_ _menambah_ _jumlah mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _\- (1)_

 _aktif (75 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan efek stun area pada musuh dengan cara melompat setinggi tingginya menghancurkan tanah di sekitar menggunakan kaki_

 _lama durasi efek stun/cm dari tinggi lompatan saat ini: 25 menit/10cm_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 10 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka lama durasi stun/10 cm akan bertambah sebanyak 5 menit dan jarak jankauan sejauh 5 meter  
setiap naik 10 level maka mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak: 25_

 _._

 _\- (1)_

 _aktif (150 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan gelombang mana yang akan meledak tergantung sejauh mana dia melaju_

 _bonus demage dari ledakan/meter saat ini: 1500%_

 _bonus demage dari api yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan saat ini dari normal demage: 25%_

 _jarak jangkauan area ledakan saat ini: 25m_

 _setiap naik1 level maka akan menambah demage dari ledakan/meter sebanyak 250% dan area jangakauan ledakan sejauh 25m  
setiap naik 10 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak 150_

 _._

 _Frenzy (1)_

 _aktif (5 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menciptakan kerusuhan di medan tempur atau memicu kegilaan unit teman dan menambah demage dan attack speed mereka_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 15%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 10 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah jumlah bonus demage sebanyak 15%, jarak jangkauan sejauh 10 meter dan jumlah mana cost sebanyak 1_

 _._

 _BloodLust (1)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk melacak keberadaan musuh dengan mencium bau darahnya dan membuat si pengguna mengamuk setiap kali mencium bau darah_

 _bunus attack speed saat ini: 10%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 25 meter_

 _setiap 1 level akan menambah bunus attack speed sebanyak 10% dan jarak jangkauan sejauh 25 meter_

 _._

 _Berserker (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk membuat si pengguna mengamuk sejadi jadinya, memberikan bonus movement speed, attack speed, demage dan health regeneration, tapi membuat si pengguna jadi tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sebagai gantinya_

 _bonus attack speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus movement speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus health regeneration saat ini: 200%_

 _._

 _The Amateur Swordsman_

 _berhasil menunjukan kemampuan pedangmu pada satu orang dan membuatnya mengakuimu sebagai seorang pendekar pedang amatir_

 _memberikan bonus 25% demage pada penggunaan pedang_

 _._

 _The Goblin Slayer_

 _membunuh paling tidak 25 goblin dalam sehari_

 _meberikn bonus Intelegence dan Aglity sebanyak 25%_

 _._

 _The Raider_

 _menjarah sebuah tempat tanpa menyisakan harta benda di dalamanya sedikitpun_

 _memberikan bonus Critical dengan serangan normal sebanyak 1,5 dan kesempatan sebesar 25%_

Hm ini menarik. Kalau soal status mungkin akan aku ubah nanti melihat bagaimana keadaan yang akan aku hadapi. Dan untuk nama kedua skillku aku akan menggantinya terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi kenapa tampilan statusku setelah memakan para goblin ini jadi agak aneh ya?, nenti sajalah memikirkannya

 _.  
_ _War Stomp_

 _aktif (75 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan efek stun area pada musuh dengan cara melompat setinggi tingginya menghancurkan tanah di sekitar menggunakan kaki_

 _lama durasi efek stun/cm dari tinggi lompatan saat ini: 25 menit/10cm_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 10 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka lama durasi stun/10 cm akan bertambah sebanyak 5 menit dan jarak jankauan sejauh 5 meter  
setiap naik 10 level maka mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak: 25_

 _._

 _Blaze Yang_

 _aktif (150 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan gelombang mana yang akan meledak tergantung sejauh mana dia melaju_

 _demage dari ledakan/meter saat ini: 1500%_

demage dari api yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan saat ini: 25%

 _jarak jangkauan area ledakan saat ini: 25m_

 _setiap naik1 level maka akan menambah demage dari ledakan/meter sebanyak 250% dan area jangakauan ledakan sejauh 25m  
setiap naik 10 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak 150_

 _._

Yosh dengan begini aku sudah punya 2 skill baru yang aku namai sesuai dengan yang ada di game kesyangku dulu. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai lagi disini. Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi dari tempat ini dan menemui Eugeo dan Selka di gereja.

Dan dengan begitu maka akupun langsung beranjak dari tempat ddukku dan berlari kembali ke kota dengan skill (Sprint) sehingga aku bisa sampai lebih cepat disana.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali?, dari mana saja kau?" kata Alice dengan nada khawatir sementara Eugeo hanya diam saja dan duduk di belakangnya sambil terus memegangi hidungnya yang kini sudah diperban

"ah maaf, tadi aku sedikit tersesat di jalan keluar gua" kataku dengan santai

"mou Naruto-kun membuatku khawatir saja" katanya dengan nada manja. Kelihatannya ada yang salah dengan pikiran anak ini semenjak dia ditangkap goblin. Saat ini di gereja tidak ada siapa siapa selain kami bertiga karena saat ini suster Azzariya sedang mengajak anak anak lainnya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar

"nah karena semuanya sudah siap, Eugeo ayo kita pergi" ajakku pada Eugeo sementara dia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataanku yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

"eh kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya Selka dengan nada sedih

"tidak usah sedih Selka, setelah kembali nanti kami pasti akan membawa kakakmu kembali, dan jika aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang swordsman terhebat di seluruh kerajaan aku pasti akan kembali dan melamarmu" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya yang membuat pipi Selka memerah karena mendengarnya. Memang tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan suster muda ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk jujur dengan diriku sendiri

"be-benarkah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya dan dengan suara yang kecil

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, dan jagalah dirimu baik baik -" kataku yang mulai menarik tanganku dari kepalanya dan memajukan bibirku ke telinganya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan kemudian

"-sayang" mengatakannya tepat didekat telinganya dan

 **cup**

Akupun mencuim keningnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dan setelah itu akupun keluar dari ruangan gereja bersam Eugeo dan menuju gerbang desa sambil berjalan kaki sementara Selka yang masih merah pipinya juga ikut keluar dan berjalan bersama kami dengan maksud mengantar kepergian kami.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah perpisahan karena dalam waktu satu bulan lagi kami pasti akan kembali. Kami sebenarnya saat ini sedang mengerjakan sebuah [Sacred Art] berburu sementara dan kami juga akan menghabiskan waktu selama 1 bulan untuk berburu sampai satu bulan,dan setelah itu kami akan kembalike desa dan meminta persetujuan kepala desa agar kami bisamengambil [SacredTask] sebagai seorang Swordsman yang akan pergi ke kota Zakkaria untuk berlatih dan menjadi seorang penjaga.

Dan dengan begini kamipun memulai petualangan kami

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan chapter kedua dari fic ini. Mulai dari chap ini dan seterusnya Naruto akan selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya karena setelah memakan puluhan bangkai goblin dia bukan hanya mendapat skill mereka tapi juga status mereka, selain itu disini Naruto juga mendapat satu lagi Sacred Tool. Dan kalau soal pair mungki mulai sekarang Naruto akan berpasangan dengan Selka.**

 **Nah sekian dari saya Alter Emiya Shirou mohon pamit dan sampai jmpa di chap berikutnya**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Naruto x Selka

genre: Fantasy

Rate: T

warning: typo, oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya

symmary: Naruto seorang anak berusia 13 tahun tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam dunai fantasi bernama Under World bersama sebuah buku ajaib, apakah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?, mampukah dia bertahan di dunia bertemakan abad pertengahan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 3**

 **BLACK SWORDSMAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUTAN**

 **10.24**

 _"GRRRR"_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _slah_

 _bruk_

"yosh sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan 1 beruang dan hanya tinggal membawanya kepada Naruto"

Saat ini Eugeo sedang berburu hewan liar untuk tujuan pelatihan dan untuk menyelesaikan [Sacred Task] sementara mereka bersama Naruto, dan hari ini adalah hari ke 9 dari batas waktu 30 hari yang mereka ditentukan. Dan selama 9 hari ini pulalah Eugeo sudah berhsil menguasai 5 tehnik pedang baru, yaitu diantaranya: Horizontal Slash, Taunt, Haste, Impale, dan Aim. Dan kalau dilihat di tangan kanannya saat ini dia sudah berhasil untuk memegang pedang Blue Rose Sword tanpa kesulitan karena semenjak insiden di gua level Authoritynya naik sangat tinggi.

Dari semua skill ini tidak ada satupun yang dia pelajari sendiri, yatu diantaranya Horizontal Slash dan Taunt karena diajari Naruto dan sisanya karena dia melihat bagaimana Naruto berlatih dan kemudian ikut meniru skillnya. Eugeo juga saat ini sedang mencoba mencari tehnik baru karena dia mengikuti perintah dari Naruto yang mengatakan "cari atau buatlah 10 tehnik pedang milikmu sendiri atau pelajarilah hingga semua tehnik pedangmu berjumlah 10, dan setelah itu maka latihlah kesepuluh tehnik pedang itu agar kau menjadi cukup ahli" sehingga saat ini Eugeo mesih mencoba mencari 5 lagi sisa dari tehnik pedang yang harus dikuasainya.

Hm, tapi kalau dipikir pikir sudah dari kemarin aku mencoba mencari sword skill baru setelah berhasil menguasai (Aim). Naruto juga tidak pernah melarangku untuk meniru skillnya selama aku belajar sendiri, tapi kalau begitu terus maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang. Dan ngomong ngomong soal kemampuan, diantara kelima kemampuan yang sudah pernah ditunjukan oleh Naruto sebelumnya yaitu Horizontal Slash dan Taunt, ada 3 skill baru yang didapat Naruto beberapa hari belakangan ini, yatu: (Haste), kemampuan ini dapat membuatku melakukan tebasan beruntun sebanyak 10 kali dan dengan waktu 10 kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya, begitulah yang Naruto katakan. Tapi kelemahan dari Sword Skill ini adalah kalau kita gagal melakukan 1 saja tebasan dari total 10 tebasan beruntun yang ada di Sword Skill ini maka efek akselerasinya akan langsung hilang.

Juga ada (Impale), yaitu kemampuan untuk menusuk musuh tepat di titik paling vitalnya, kesulitan saat menggunakan skill ini adalah saat aku ingin membidik atau mencari titik vital si target(selama ini Eugeo selalu melatih semua Sword Skillnya dengan hewan liar yang selalu bergerak ke segala arah saat mereka sedang bertarung)

Dan yang terakhir adalah (Aim), kamampuan yang satu inilah yang memudahkanku dalam menggunakan skill (Impale), karena saat menggunakan skill ini tubuhku akan berakselesari sebanyak sekitar 25 kali selama 2 detik dan selama itu pula aku bisa dengan mudah membidik musuh musuhku karena skill ini secara tidak langsung membuat pegelihatanku jadi semakin tajam. Aku juga bahkan bisa melakukan 2 kali tusukan hanya dengan 1 kali penggunaan skill ini jika aku cukup cepat.

"ah kau sudah kembali ya, Eugeo?" ah tidak terasa saat aku sedang bengong sambil berjalan membawa tubuh beruang liar ini ternyata aku sudah sampai di tempat perkemahan kami

"ah begitulah, aku sudah berhasil membawa seekor beruang berbulu coklat dewasa, kau sendiri apa yang berhasil kau tangkap?"kataku dengan nada bosan. Pasalnya tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau guru dari Sword Skill (Blade Master Style) yang selama ini aku pelajari dan yang usianya sama denganku bahkan tidak punya selera humor sama sekali.

"ah, aku berhasil membawa selusin babi hutan, dan nanti letakan beruang itu dibelakang agar kita bisa mengulitinya bersama dengan babi hutan tangkapanku" katanya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku kecilnya. Dan belakangan ini aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam buku itu yang sering dibaca oleh Naruto, tapi saat aku mencoba melihat isinya pada suatu malam setelah Naruto tidur maka aku tidak bisa menemukan tulisan apapun, dan buku ini hanya berupa buku kosong. Tapi aku tetap penasaran kenapa Naruto terus membaca buku kosong ini?, ingin aku menanyakannya tapi aku takut itu menyinggung dirinya. Karena dia pernah bilang buku ini dia temukan disebelahnya setelah dia sadar di tengah hutan sebelum datang kedesa Rulid dan dia berpikir kalau buku ini bisa mengembalikan ingatannya tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa Eugeo ketahui buku itulah yang menjadi kunci dari kekuatan Naruto, tapi karena buku ini sepenuhnya mlik Naruto maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat isinya kecuali Naruto seorang.

 _nama: Naruto Pendragon_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 17_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)(The Amateur Swordsman)(The Goblin Slayer)(The Raider)_

 _strenght: 680+45+45 = 770_

 _aglity: 514+37+9 = 560_

 _intelegence: 317+85+21 = 423_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 15400/15400  
regen/menit: 770_

 _mana: 6345/6345  
regen/menit: 423_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (12), Sprint (9), Adaptation (28), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (7), Mana Burst (5), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (7), Blade Strom From The Blade Master (2), Vertical Slash (7), War Stomp (3), Blaze Yang (1), Frenzy (4), Bloodlust (4), Berserk (1), Haste (2), Impale (2), Aim (2), Trap Making (27), Backstab Strike (5)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 2). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

 _._

 _Living Shadow (MAX)_

 _aktif (5 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang atau memangsa lawan_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

 _._

 _The Chosen One (MAX)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk bicara dengan bahasa dunia ini karena anda adalah orang pilihan dewa dan juga membuat si pemilik jadi punya mental sekeras baja yang tidak akan hancur seburuk apapun situasi yang dihadapinya. Skill ini juga memberikan bonus exp grow yang menambah jumlah exp yang didapat hingga 250%_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

 _._

 _Instinc (12)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk mendeteksi serangan lawan_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 12%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Sprint (18)_

 _aktif (3 mana/ menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk menambah kecepatan gerak dengan menggunakan mana_

 _tambahan kecepatan yang didapat saat ini 90%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka jumlah bonus bertambah 5%  
setiap naik 5 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Adaptation (28)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan menjadikan tempat itu seperti habitat sendiri_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 28%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Howl (10)_

 _aktif (10 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan suara aneh untuk memberi tahu teman atau menakuti lawan_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini 100m_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka luas jangkauan akan bertambah 10m dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Bite (27)_

 _aktif (9 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menggigit musuh dan memberikan efek racun dari air liur si pengguna_

 _tambahan status saat ini_

 _bonus damage: 71%_

 _poisened demage/menit: 27% dari normal demage_

 _durasi poisened effect: 135 menit_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar bonus demage akan bertambah 3%, poisened demage/menit 1%, dan durasi poisened effect 5 menit  
setiap naik 3 level maka mana cost yang dibutuhkan akan naik 1_

 _._

Reinforcement (7)

 _aktif (21 mana)_

 _memperkuat benda dengan cara mengalirinya dengan mana, bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat senjata dan diri sendiri_

 _tambahan kekuatan saat ini: 105%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka tambahan kekuatan akan bertambah 15% dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

Mana Burst (5)

 _aktif (1 mana/demage)_

 _memberikan efek ledakan pada senjata dengan cara mengalirinya menggunakan mana_

 _efek ledakan saat ini/1 mana cost: 85% dari demage asli_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah efek ledakan/1 mana cost sebanyak 15%_

.

 _Horizontal Slash (7)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _tehnik pedang untuk melakukan tebasan secara horizontal yang dapat memberikan kesempatan mendapat critical demage_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 125%_

 _kesemptan mendapatkan critical demage saat ini: 50%_

 _besar critical demage saat ini: 4.5_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar crictical demage akan bertambah sebanyak 0.5 dan jumlah demage critical sudah ditambah bonus demage dari skill ini_

.

 _Blade Storm From The Blade Master (2)_

 _aktif (50% dari total mana)_

 _menggunakan ayunan pedang memutar sebanyak mungkin dan diiringi dengan mengalirkan mana pada senjata yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya jumlah demage tergantung dari seberapa banyak putaran yang dilakukan dan lama waktu yang digunakan untuk menahan mana pada senjata, diperlukan minimal senjata berlevel 10 katas_

 _bonus demage dari setiap putaran saat ini: 1150%_

 _bonus demage dari momentum/menit saat ini: 350%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar demage dari putaran akan bertambah 150% dan dari momentum/menit 100%_

.

 _Vertical Slash (7)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menebas musuh secara vertikal dan berpotensi memberikan efek stun_

 _bonus demage saat ini ini: 575%_

 _lama durasi stun: 105 menit_

 _kesempatan untuk memberikan efek stun pada lawan: 75%_

 _setiap 1 level maka jumlah bonus demage akan bertambah sebanyak 25%, lama durasi stun 15 menit dan menambah jumlah mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _War Stomp (3)_

 _aktif (75 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan efek stun area pada musuh dengan cara melompat setinggi tingginya menghancurkan tanah di sekitar menggunakan kaki_

 _lama durasi efek stun/cm dari tinggi lompatan saat ini: 25 menit/10cm_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 25 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka lama durasi stun/10 cm akan bertambah sebanyak 5 menit dan jarak jankauan sejauh 5 meter  
setiap naik 10 level maka mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak: 25_

 _._

 _Blaze Yang (1)_

 _aktif (150 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan gelombang mana yang akan meledak tergantung sejauh mana dia melaju_

 _demage dari ledakan/meter saat ini: 1500%_

demage dari api yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan saat ini: 25%

 _jarak jangkauan area ledakan saat ini: 25m_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah demage dari ledakan/meter sebanyak 250% dan area jangakauan ledakan sejauh 25m  
setiap naik 10 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak 150_

.

 _Frenzy (4)_

 _aktif (5 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menciptakan kerusuhan di medan tempur atau memicu kegilaan unit teman dan menambah demage dan attack speed mereka_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 60%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 40 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah jumlah bonus demage sebanyak 15%, jarak jangkauan sejauh 10 meter dan jumlah mana cost sebanyak 1_

 _._

 _BloodLust (4)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk melacak keberadaan musuh dengan mencium bau darahnya dan membuat si pengguna mengamuk setiap kali mencium bau darah_

 _bunus attack speed saat ini: 40%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 100 meter_

 _setiap 1 level akan menambah bunus attack speed sebanyak 10% dan jarak jangkauan sejauh 25 meter_

 _._

 _Berserker (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk membuat si pengguna mengamuk sejadi jadinya, memberikan bonus movement speed, attack speed, demage dan health regeneration, tapi membuat si pengguna jadi tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sebagai gantinya_

 _bonus attack speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus movement speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus health regeneration saat ini: 200%_

setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah bonus attack speedmovement speed, dan demage sebanyak 10%

 _._

 _Haste (2)_

 _Akif (110 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan 10 kali tebasan hanya dalam waktu 1 kali tebasan, dan memberikan kesempatan critical demage di setiap tebasannya_

 _bonus demage/tebasan saat ini: 10%_

 _kesempatan critical/tebasan saat ini: 2%_

 _bonus critical/tebasan saat ini: 2.5_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah bonus demage/tebasan sebesar 5%, kesempatan critical 1%, dan mana cost sebanyak 10  
setiap naik 5 level maka akan menambah bonus critical/tebasan sebesar 2.5_

 _._

 _Impale (2)_

 _aktif (45 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan tusukan di titik vital target yang dapat menyebabkan Instant Kill, dan memberikan bonus absolute critical_

 _bonus demage absolute critical saat ini: 5.0_

 _kesempatan instant kill: 2%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah kesempatan instant kill sebanyak 1% dan mana cost sebanyak 15_

 _._

 _Aim (2)_

 _aktif (10 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan akselerasi dan memudahkan pengguna untuk membidik target_

 _bonus akselerasi saat ini: 30%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka bonus akselerasi akan bertambah sebanyak 5% dan mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _Trap Making (27)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk membuat perangkap dan memberikan kesempatan akan keberhasilan perangkap tersebut dalam menangkap sesuatu_

 _kesempatan perangkap dalam menangkap sesuatu saat ini: 27%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka kesempatan keberhasilan akan bertambah sebanyak 1%_

 _._

 _Backstab Strike (5)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan extra demage jika si pemilik skill ini menyerang musuhnya dari belakang_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 75%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan memberikan tambahan bonus demage sebesar 15%_

 _._

Hm tidak terasa sekarang aku sudah sampai level 17, dan lihatlah semua ini. Sekarang entah bagaimana aku hanya dengan memangsa sekitar 34 bangkai goblin bisa sekuat ini. Level skillku memang biasa biasa saja sih, tapi statusku ituloh. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus lebih menahan diri lagi saat sedang bertarung agar tidak ada yang curiga padaku.

Juga aku saat ini sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pedang baruku yang bernama Devine Rapier, atau pedang yang aku dapat saat menjarah sarang naga beberapa hari yang lalu. Pedang ini juga punya afinitas sama seperti pedang Blue Rose Sword milik Eugeo. Tapi jika pedang Blue Rose Sword milik Eugeo memiliki afinitas es maka pedangku ini memiliki afinitas berupa debu yang membuatnya jadi lebih cepat saat melakukan tehnik menusuk.

Dan ya saat ini Eugeo sudah selesai berburu dan membawakan hasil buruannya erupa seekor beruang berbulu coklat. Kemudian akupun mengatakan padanya untuk meletakan hasil buruannya di belakang bersama dengan babi hutan buruanku. Selama melakukan [Sacred Tak] ini kami biasanya akan berburu selama 6 hari dan dihari ke tujuh kami akam menyerahkan sebagain hasil buruan kami pada desa dan sebagian lagi sebagai perbekalan kami. Dan karena kami baru menjalankan tugas ini selama 9 hari maka itu artinya baru sekali kami mengantarkan hasil buruan kami pada desa atau 2 hari yang lalu.

Dan kalau untuk mengantarkan hasil buruan maka itu adalah tugasku karena aku punya skill sprint yang bisa membuatku berlari lebih cepat hanya dengan berbekal mana yang sangat sedikit aku bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Dan begitu aku sampai di desa Selka yang mengetahui ini langsung datang menemuiku

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"ah Naruto kau sudah kembali, cepat sekali. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan dimana Eugeo"

"aku kembali kesini untuk menyerahkan hasil buruan kami karena kami mendapat banyak buruan, aku baik baik saja, dan Eugeo saat ini masih dihutan dan menjaga tempat perkemahan kami kepala desa Gasupth"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di rumah kepala desa untuk menyerahkan hasil buruan sementaranya. Sebelum sampai di rumah epala desa dia juga sempat bertemu dengan suster Azzariya yang sedang pergi ke perpustakaan bersama anak anak untuk belajar tanpa Selka karena dia sudah tiba lebih dulu disana, dan Naruto juga sempat menanyakan kabar Selka yang dijawab kalau Selka baik baik saja oleh suster itu. Naruto juga sudah memutuskan dia akan menemui Selka setelah berusannya dengan kepala desa selesai, sampai-

 _kriieet_

"Naruto!"

"Selka?"

 _greb_

"Naruto hiks dari mana saja kau, hiks kenapa lama sekali?" dan tanpa berbasa basi lagi Selkapun langsung berlari dan memelukku dengan air mata yang berlinang, padahal aku baru pergi seminggu yang lalu.

Mengabaikan pemikiran tak bergunaku maka akupun langsung membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap rambutnya

"tidak apa Selka, aku ada disini"

"ne Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai dengan [Sacred Task]mu?, apa sekarang kita bisa tiggal disini bersama?" katanya yang masih memeluk tubuhku

"Selka, maaf harus mengecewakanmu. Tapi sudah aku bilangkan, kalau setelah yang satu ini selesai maka aku dan Eugeo akan pergi keZakkaria untuk menjadi seorang penjaga sampai kami sudah cukup hebat untuk menjadi peserta dari turnamen 4 kerajaan, lalu setelah memengakan turnamen dan menjadi seorag Integrity Knight barulah aku akan melamarmu. Dan disamping itu aku juga harus menyelamatkan kakakmu terlebih dahulu atau paling tidak mencari tahu kabarnya. Jadi jalan yang harus ku tempuh masihlah panjang" jelasku dengan nada lembut tanpa mempedulikan kalau saat ini kami masih berada di rumah kepala desa

"ta-tapi" rengeknya

"ehem" sampai kepala desa berdehem yang akhirnya membuat kami sadar kalau kami masih di dalam rumah kepala desa sehingga kamipun langsung melepaskan pelukan kami

"hm anak muda zaman sekarang memang sangat bersemangat ya?. Tapi kalaupun kalian mau bermesra mesraan setidaknya carilah tempat yang sepi, dan kau juga Selka" kata kepala desa sambil sedikit memarahi putrinya

"i-iya ayah" katanya dengan nada malu dan kepala yang di tundukan

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, pak kepala desa" kataku sambil menggendong Selka ala bridal style

"eh-eeh" sehingga yang digendongpun jadi kaget

"ayo sayang, kita cari tempat yang sepi" bisikku di telinganya

"eh, hm" sementara Selka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan wajah yang merah. Dan setelah itu kamipun pergi meninggalkan rumah kepala desa.

Setelah berjalan sambil menggendong Selka selama beberapa menit maka akupun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuanku, yaitu di gereja atau lebih tepatnya bekas kamarku saat masih tinggal disini.

"jadi Naruto apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Selka yang saat ini sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur

"ah begitulah, aku akan pergi mungkin sekitar nanti sore untuk melanjutkan perburuan kami di malam hari"

"ja-jadi Naruto, kapan kau akan kembali lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar

"mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi" kataku dengan sedikit berat hati. Entah kenapa mengatakan aku akan pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali seminggu lagi adalah suatu hal yang berat bagiku, sementara Selka yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja sambil menundukan kepala. Dan entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa bersalah

"Selka?" panggilku tiba tiba untuk memecah kesunyian

"a-ada apa?" tanyanya yang masih menundukan kepala

"aku berubah pikiran, aku akan pergi besok pagi. Jadi untuk malam ini aku akan bermalam di desa ini" kataku yang kemudian membuat Selka langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya dengan nada tak percaya

"be-benarkah?"

"ah"

 **cup**

kataku yang kemudian mencium keningnya sehingga membuat wajahnya kembali bersemu merah

"dan sepertinya aku akan tidur di penginapan malam ini" sambungku setelah mencium keningnya

"eh?, ke-kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak enak kalau harus menyusahkan kau dan suster Azzariya lagi" kataku dengan sedikit senyuman di bibir

"ta-tapi da-dari ma-mana kau mandapatkan u-uang untuk me-membayarnya?" tanyanya dengan sangat gugup setelah melihat wajahku.

"tentu saja aku mendapat bayaran dari kepala desa karena telah menjalankan [Sacred Task]ku. Dan aku juga dibayar cukup banyak, jadi kalau hanya tidur di penginapan murah bukan masalah bagiku" kataku dengan nada lembut padanya sambil memegang punggung mungilnya

"ta-tapi kalau begitu, setelah malam hari kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagikan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada sedih

"kalau kau mau bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama di penginapan?" kataku sedikit menggodanya yang sukses membuat wajahnya jadi sangat merah

"ta-tapi a-aku juga ha-harus membantu suster Azzariya di-disini" kilahnya dengan tergagap

"tapi bukankah kau bisa permisi dulu dengan suster selama 1 hari dan kemudian kembali lagi kesini" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tidur bersamaku

"ta-tapi"

"Selka, ingatlah kalau besok aku akan pergi dan kembali seminggu lagi. Dan setelah kembali ke desa sebanyak 4 kali maka aku akan pergi ke Zakkaria dan akan kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Apakah kau mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini?" tanyaku sambil terus mencoba meyakinkannya.

"a-ah ba-baiklah kalau begitu" katanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Setelah memutuskan hal ini maka kami derduapun mulai saling berbagi cerita tentang apa apa saja yang kami lalui selama 1 minggu ini. Dan selama kami berdua bercerita sambil melepas rindu tanpa kami sadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan tiba tiba saja hari telah menjelang malam.

Setelah menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai senja maka akupun memutuskan untuk mandi di gereja. Dan kebetulan saat itu suster bersama anak anak lainnya sudah pulang dari perpustakaan, dan saat itu aku baru selesai berpakaian. Akupun langsung menghadap suster bersama Selka agar suster mau mengijinkannya tidur di penginapan bersamaku

"ja-jadi bagaimana suster?" tanya Selka dengan ragu setelah aku menjelaskan keadaannya pada suster

"hm baiklah, tidak masalah. Selka tidak aku sangka ternyata sekarang kau sudah besar ya?, tidur satu kamar dengan laki laki lain. Kira kira apa yang akan dikatakan kepala desa jika sampai dia mengetahui hal ini ya? fufufufu" kata suster dengan nada menggoda. Aku sendiri juga terkejut kenapa suster yang selalu baik hati dan tenang itu bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"su-susteeer"

Mengabaikan pemikiran tak pentingku maka akupun akhirnya menyampaikan terima kasihku

"terimakasih untuk persetujuannya suster, ayo Selka kita pergi" dan membawa Selka pergi ke penginapan.

Selama di penginapan aku dan Selka hanya saling berbaring dan saling menatap satu sama lain hingga hari menjelang pagi. Waktu itu aku merasa begitu terpesona setelah melihat wajah mungilnya dari dekat, begitu indah dan juga cantik, surai dan iris merah itu, kulitnya yang putih dan bersih, ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang merona merah membuat jadi semakin tidak tahan untuk terus memandanginya.

Sesekali kami berbicara untuk mengusir kesunyian. Dan tanpa kami sadari kami berduapun tertidur di saat yang bersamaan dan bangun kesiangan disaat yang bersamaan pula. Tapi disaat kami bangun apa yang membuat kami kaget bukanlah kerena kami berdua yang kesiangan, tapi karena posisi kami yang sudah berubah. Yaitu saat ini aku sedang telentang dan Selka yang tidur diatas tubuhku sambil memelukku, sementara selimut yang kami gunakan sudah jatuh kelantai.

"a-a-a-a" dan Selka yang melihat hal ini dengan wajah memerah bergumam dengan gagapnya

"Selka?" aku yang melihat hal inipun langsung mencoba menyadarkannya dengan memanggil namanya

"KYAAAA" tapi gagal dan dia malah berteriak dan kemudian malah pingsan.

Pada akhirnya aku kali ini aku pergi sendiri tanpa ada yang mengantar karena Selka masih pingsan dan saat ini sedang terbaring di kamarnya di gereja.

FLASH BACK OFF

Oh iya ngomong ngomong aku juga sudah bisa berganti ras sekarang, yaitu goblin. Alasan kenapa aku belum melakukannya adalah karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua status yang sudah susah payah aku kumpulkan. Dan lagi secara fisik goblin terlalu jelek, maksudku lihat saja kulit mereka yang hijau dan wajah mereka yang penuh keriputan. Belum lagi tinggi badan mereka yang tebilang kerdil untuk ukuran manusia dan kaki kaki mereka yang pendek sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

Tapi saat aku baca di halaman 1 kalau goblin memiliki kelebihan tidak bisa terkena sakit dari apa yang mereka makan. Selain itu mereka juga punya mata yang sangat jeli tapi sensitif dengan cahaya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua statusku, mengulang dari level 1 berarti aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal dan itu artinya aku juga tidak akan bisa menggunakan pedang Devine Rapierku sampai aku mencapai level 11 lagi. Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin mengagetkan Eugeo dengan adanya goblin yang tidur di tenda bersama dengannya, dan jika begitu pasti begitu bangun dia akan langsung mati terkena serangan jantung.

Setelah selesai membaca buku panduanku akupun langsung mendatangi Eugeo yang dari tadi hanya duduk di atas salah satu akar pohon sambil memoles pedang kesayangannya.

"Eugeo bagaimana kalau kita berlatih sambil menunggu hari gelap?"

"eh?" kataya dengan wajah kaget

"ah baiklah" tapi dilanjutkannya dengan memasang muka rata. Setelah itu diapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dibelakangku.

Setelah berjalan sejauh beberapa meter kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan, kami yang melihat inipun langsung mengambil jarak beberapa meter dan saling menyiapkan pedang masing masing. Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat kamipun saling bertatapan dan menunggu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan sampai

 _trank_

 _trank_

Aku melemparkan 2 belati kearah Eugeo sebagai serangan pembuka yang langusng dia tangkis. Setelah itu Eugeuopun tak mau kalah, dia menggunakan jala berukuran kecil yang selalu dia ikatkan di pinggangnya dan mencoba menjeratku, tapi-

 _slah_

 _trank_

 _trank_

akupun langsung menggunakan skill (Taunt) untuk membelah jaringnya, dan setelah itu akupun langsung berlari menggunakan skill (Sprint) sehingga dalam sekejab aku sedah sampai dihadapan Eugeo. Karena posisi kami yang masuk dalam jarak serang masing masing maka akupun langsung mencoba menusuk pahanya tapi langsung dia tangkis. Kemudian-

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

-kami secara bersamaan menggunakan skill (Haste) sehingga saat ini bisa dilihat kami sedang melakukan laga pedang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata telanjang.

 _trank_

trank

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

Sapai pada akhirnya di akhir tebasan atau tebasan ke 10 aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menggunakan sebuah machete yang ada di pinggangku dan mencoba menyerang Eugeo dari samping.

 _praank_

tapi dia sudah menyadarinya dan mementalkan macheteku menggunakan Blue Rose Sword dan ditambah skill (Aim), tapi sejak awal memang inilah tujuanku!.

 _slash_

 _"akh"_

 _duk_

aku yang melihat kalau strategiku berhasilpun langsung menggunakan pedangku untuk menebas punggung Eugeo disaat dia tidak menyadarinya. Menggunakan skill (Mana Burst) sebagai pendorong, dan Devine Rapier milikku sukses merobek punggung Eugeo sepanjang beberapa puluh centi yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"adudududuh sakit sekali" katanya sambil terus memegangi daerah sekitar punggungnya. Melihat hal ini akupun tidak tinggal diam dan membantunya untuk duduk. Setelah dia duduk maka akupun mengambil benang dan jarum dari Invenroryku tanpa sepengetahuannya dan menjahit luka di punggungnya.

Memang repot karena tidak ada pengguna Sacred Art penyembuh disini, karena setiap kali kami habis berlatih tarung maka luka yang kami dapatkan bukanlah hanya goresan ataupun lebam saja tapi sampai memerlukan jahitan. Tapi beruntung aku tidak bisa takut dengan apapun karena pengaruh skill (The Chosen One), dan lagian aku sudah sering melihat Temari ne manjahit baju, jadi akupun hanya cukup mengingat ingatnya dan menirunya.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **RULID 11.41**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa 1 bulan telah berlalu dan saat ini kami sedang berada di rumah kepala desa untuk meminta [Sacred Task] selanjutnya, dan tentu saja kami meminta [Sacred Task] sebagai seorang Swordsman dan juga pergi ke Zakkaria untuk menjadi kepala penjaga disana, dan tak lupa saat ini Selka sedang duduk di pangkuanku.

"hm tapi apa kalian berdua yakin?" tanya kepala desa dengan nada berat

"ya, kami yakin" jawab kami serentak dan dengan nada dingin.

Selama sebulan selain berburu kami juga berlatih bersama setiap menjelang malam. Karena di malamnya kami akan berburu serigala lagi, dan setelah menjelang pagi maka barulah kamipun akan tidur dan bangun di siang hari. Setelah bangun di siang hari maka kami akan memeriksa lubang perangkap yang telah kami pasang di beberapa tempat, (biasanya yang masuk dalam perangkap ini kalau tidak beruang ya babi hutan) kemudian menghabisi mereka di tempat, melakukan urusan masing msing sampai menjelang malam dan begitulah seterusnya sehingga kami sudah berkembang dengan sangat pesat hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan.

"tuh lihat ayah, mereka saja sudah yakin" kata Selka dengan nada tegas. Begitu juga dengan Selka, setelah insiden di gua dia juga naik level yang tadinya 2 menjadi 9, dan dengan begitu kemampuannya dalam menggunakan Sacred Art jadi semakin hebat. Dan semenjak saat itu pulalah dia tidak pernah lagi dibanding bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Tapi-

 _braak_

"pak kepala desa, apakah yang barusan aku dengar itu denar?, kalau si pemula ini akan pergi ke Zakkaria sebelum anakku" tiba tiba saja ada seorang mantan kepala panjaga yang bernama Doyke masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kepala desa, seperti yang telah aku rasakan kalau selama ini dia menguping pembicaraan kami

"ya memangnya kenapa?" tanya kepala desa dengan santai

"meskipun kau adalah seorang kepala desa aku tidak bisa pura pura tidak peduli dengan yang barusan kau katakan, kau bilang kalau anakku lebih rendah dari mantan penebang kayu itu?"

"hm kalau kau pikir begitu kenapa tidak kia buktikan saja siapa yang lebih baik?"

"cih, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih baik nanti setelah bel tengah hari berbunyi di alun alun desa" katanya dan dengan begitu diapun pergi meninggalkan kami berempat.

Ini menarik, setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertarung bersama manusia lainnya selain Naruto akhirnya aku bisa mencari seseorang untuk pelampiasanku.

"Eugeo, jangan sampai membunuhnya" bisik Naruto di telingaku

"ah aku tahu" jawabku dengan biasa. Sial apa guruku yang ini bisa membaca pikiran?

.

Setelah menunggu waktu tengah hari datang maka kamipun akhirnya berkumpul di alun alun desa, disana sudah disiapkan arena untuk Eugeo dan Jink bertarung. Jujur melihat orang yang bernama Jink ini aku ingin sekali memukul hidungnya hanya karena penampilannya dan wajah soknya. Dia adalah kepala penjaga di desa ini yang menetap di pos selatan, seperti kata pepatah buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya

Disana bisa dilihat kalau para penonton sudah berkerumun membentuk lingkran dan didalam lingkaran itu sudah menunggu Jink bersama dengan pedangnya. Tapi sebelum Eugeo mulai memasuki arena akupun membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"kalau duel ini memperbolehkanmu menumpahkan darah aku sarankan agar kau menusuk pahanya dengan pedangmu, dengan begitu dia tidak kan bisa berdiri lagi paling tidak selama 1 bulan"

"ah tenang saja, hal macam itu adalah persoalan gampang bagiku" dan dengan begitu diapun masuk kedalam arena.

Selama 1 bulan ini pulalah aku dan Eugeo mendapat kemajuan yang sangat pesat, dan kalau kalian penasaran silahkan lihat saja statusku

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 22_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)(The Amateur Swordsman)(The Goblin Slayer)(The Raider)(The Huntsman)_

 _strenght: 680+54+54 = 788_

 _aglity: 514+135+9 = 560_

 _intelegence: 317+85+33 = 435_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 15760/15760  
regen/menit: 770_

 _mana: 6525/6525  
regen/menit: 435_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (12), Sprint (41), Adaptation (74), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (14), Mana Burst (16), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (37), Blade Strom From The Blade Master (4), Vertical Slash (29), War Stomp (5), Blaze Yang (3), Frenzy (14), Bloodlust (24), Berserk (1), Haste (32), Impale (8), Aim (16), Trap Making (58), Backstab Strike (10), Heart Attack (2), Apocalypse Shield (4), Throw (14), Sonic Break (15), Battle Storm (5), Iron Dust (5), DiamondDust (5)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 2). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

 _Hal: 2_

aku sekarang sudah punya beberapa skill baru dan kalau kalian penasaran nanti akan ku jelaskan, karena sekarang Eugeo sudah masuk ke dalam arena.

Dan ketika Eugeo masuk kedalam arena bisa dilihat perbedaan ekspresi mereka yang terpampang jelas sangat berbeda. Yaitu Jink yang menunjukan ekspresi seperti seekor kuda yang siap mengamuk sementara Eugeo tetap menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan setelah itu si kepala desa berdiri diatas podium dan bersiap mengeluarkan aba aba untuk memulai pertandingan, tapi sebelum itu dia terlebih dahulu menjelaskan peraturannya

"karena duel kali ini sudah di setujui oleh kedua belah pihak maka dalam duel kali ini kalian diperbolehkan untuk saling melukai satu sama lainnya, tapi kalian tetap dilarang untuk membunuh. Orang yang pertama kali terluka akan dinyatakan sebagai yang kalah. Dan dengan ini pertandinganpun-"

"-DIMULAI!" teriaknya sehingga membuat para warga jadi bersorak kegirangan, sementara para warga sibuk menonton aku saat ini sedang bersama Selka sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang kerumunan.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini apa Eugeo bisa menang?" tanya Selka ragu

"kau tidak usah khawatir Selka, selama sebulan terakhir ini yang paling sering menjadi rekan latihan Eugeo adalah beruang atau babi hutan, bahkan sesekali dia juga berkelahi dengan macan kumbang" kataku dengan santai

"eh begitukah?" tanya Selka dengan wajah tak percaya

"ya, selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku sudah berhasil mendapat sebagian ingatanku, salah satunya adalah tentang perguruanku dulu. Disana kami tidak punya tehnik khusus ataupun guru yang tetap karena satu satuya yang pantas disebut guru disana hanyalah pengalaman" jelasku panjang lebar

"jadi kau pikir tukang kayu sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?" saat ini bersama dengan Jink dan Eugeo terlihatlah Jink sedang mengoceh panjang lebar sambil menghunuskan pedangnya sementara Eugeo masih tetap diam dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"jangan bercanda, kau bahkan tidak berani menghunuskan pedangmu dan dengan begitu kau bilang ingin menjadi seorang pendekar pedang?. Konyol sekali seorang pengecut sepertimu ingin menjadi pendekar pedang"

"kalau menurutmu begitu, kanapa kau tidak berani menyerang diriku yang pengecut ini?, kalau memang benar begitu bukankah itu artinya kau lebih rendah dariku yang tidak bisa menghunuskan pedang ini karena hanya mengoceh saja sejak tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat datar yang semakin memancing emosi Jink.

"HAAAH" sehingga diapun langsung berlari dengan maksud menerjang Eugeo, tapi disisi lain Eugeo hanya diam saja seperti tak terjadi apapun

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

Selama beberapa detik Jink terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia masuk dalam jarak serang Eugeo dan

"tamat" gumam Naruto

 _jleb_

 _"gha"_

 _bruk_

Disaat Jink hendak melakukan serangan Vertical dengan pedangnya yang mengarah ke pundak Eugeo tiba tiba saja Eugeo sudah menarik keluar pedang Blue Rose Sword dari sarungnya dengan sangat cepat dan menusuknya hingga menembus paha Jink sehingga membuat sang tergetpun langsung terjatuh dan kemudian berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan untuk melakukan hal ini Eugeo tidak perlu menggunakan skill (Haste) ataupun (Aim), semua yang dilakukannya adalah karena dia menggunakan insting dan kemampuan fisiknya

Selama beberapa detik semua penonton terdiam sampai kepala desa memenangkan hasil pertandingannya

"dan pemenangnya adalah Eugeo" sehingga mengakibatkan penonton langsung bersorak dengan meriah sedetik kemudian, kemudian merekapun langsung memberi jalan begitu Eugeo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari arena

"aaakh, ayah"

"Jink, apa kau baik baik saja?" dan sementara itu kini dibelakang semua orang ayahnya Jink mencoba membantu putranya yang tidak bisa berdiri. Dan Naruto yang melihat hal inipun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jink ditemani oleh Selka

"sekarang kalian sudah tahukan, apa akibatnya kalau mencari masalah dengan murid dari perguruan [Blade Master Style]. Putramu beruntung hanya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa bulan, karena di perguruanku dulu jika kau menantang seseorang dengan serius paling tidak kau akan kalah dengan salah satu jarimu yang hilang. Aku harap dengan ini kau belajar untuk tidak sombong dihadapanku dan Eugeo"katanya dengan nada dingin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jink dan ayahnya yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Eugeo, nanti pukul 6 pagi temui aku di depan gerbang desa. Mulai dari sana kita akan pergi bersama" kataku yang sudah sampai ke tepat Eugeo berdiri

"hm" sementara dia hanya menjawabnya dengan 2 hurup legendaris yang dulunya selalu digunakan oleh mantan teman lamaku Sasuke.

Dan dengan begitu kamipun pergi melalui jalan yang berbeda, yaitu Eugeo berjalan menuju bar dan aku mengajak Selka berkeliling untuk menghabiskan malam terakhir kami setelah nantinya tidak akan bertemu lagi selama bertahun tahun.

Dan dengan begini mulai besok petualangan kami yang sebenarnyapun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Informasi yang di perbaharui_

 _saat ini kau berada di sebuah dunia bernama Under World, dunia ini dihuni oleh ras Manusia, Goblin dan lain sebagainya. Dunia dimana sihir, monster, dan petualangan bukanlah hal yang luar biasa._

 _Karena saat ini buku ini telah resmi menjadi milikmu maka buku ini tidak akan bisa dihancurkan, dan akan kembali ke tanganmu jika kau memanggilnya_

 _penjelasan ras (saat ini tersedia)_

 _Manusia: Manusia adalah ras yang dikenal akan kemajuan cara berpikirnya dan selalu menemukan hal hal yang baru apakah itu senjata, sihir, maupun alat kegiatan sehari hari. Tapi disamping itu Manusia juga adalah ras yang memiliki fisik dan sihir paling lemah, bisa hidup hingga (150 tahun)_

 _Goblin: Goblin adalah ras yang dikenal akan kebrutalannya dan instingnya. Selalu bisa menemukan cara bertahan hidup di suatu tanah yang bahkan mereka sendiri baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan fisiknya lebih lemah dari manusia tapi bisa bereproduksi dengan sangat cepat. Mereka isa hidup hingga (25 tahun)_

 _Disini tugasmu adalah untuk bertahan hidup selama yang kau bisa. Dan menciptakan kerajaanmu sendiri yang berkuasa di atas tanah Under World. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menggulingkan kekuasaan gereja Axiom, disini kau juga bisa melihat life atau durability dari sebuah bendda dengan melihat stacia window. Untuk membukanya kau hanya perlu mengarahkan jarimu pada benda yang ingin kau lihat durabilitynya dan menggerakkan jarimu hingga membentuk simbol seperti ular, setelah selesai gunakan jarimu untuk memotongnya maka kau akan bisa melihatnya melalui stacia window_

 _Untuk awal awal kau akan diberikan sepasang belati, dengan belati itu kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berburu atau bertahan hidup_

 _Disini kau juga dihadiahi berupa gift untuk memudahkanmu untuk bertahan hidup_

 _nama gift: Living Shadow_

 _kegunaan: mangendalikan bayangan diri sendiri menggunakan pikiran, bisa digunakan untuk menyerang musuh ataupun menelan musuh untuk mengambil kemampuan dan pengetahuannya  
_  
 _Hal:1_

 _ras: Manusia_

 _level: 22_

 _umur: 13 tahun_

 _tittle:(The Ultimate Lumberjack)(The Amateur Swordsman)(The Goblin Slayer)(The Raider)(The Huntsman)_

 _strenght: 680+54+54 = 788_

 _aglity: 514+135+9 = 560_

 _intelegence: 317+85+33 = 435_

 _status point: 0_

 _health: 15760/15760  
regen/menit: 770_

 _mana: 6525/6525  
regen/menit: 435_

 _skill: Living Shadow(MAX), The Chosen One(MAX), Instinc (12), Sprint (41), Adaptation (74), Howl (15), Bite (27), Reinforcement (14), Mana Burst (16), Slant (1), Horizontal Slash (37), Blade Strom From The Blade Master (4), Vertical Slash (29), War Stomp (5), Blaze Yang (3), Frenzy (14), Bloodlust (24), Berserk (1), Haste (32), Impale (8), Aim (16), Trap Making (58), Backstab Strike (10), Heart Attack (2), Apocalypse Shield (4), Throw (14), Sonic Break (15), Battle Storm (5), Iron Dust (5), DiamondDust (5)_

 _NOTE: tekan bagian nama atau ras untuk mengedit jika anda ingin menggantinya. Dan jika anda mengganti ras maka anda akan mengulang dari level 1,dan anda akan kehilangan semua status yang telah anda kumpulkan (anda hanya bisa berganti ras dengan yang telah anda temui, jumlah ras yang diketahui= 2). Tapi meski begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan skill yang telah anda kumpulkan atau pelajari. Anda bisa menguasai skill dengan cara belajar atau melakukan kegiatan khusus dan anda juga bisa melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan point status_

skill:

 _Living Shadow (MAX)_

 _aktif (5 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang atau memangsa lawan_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

 _._

 _The Chosen One (MAX)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk bicara dengan bahasa dunia ini karena anda adalah orang pilihan dewa dan juga membuat si pemilik jadi punya mental sekeras baja yang tidak akan hancur seburuk apapun situasi yang dihadapinya. Skill ini juga memberikan bonus exp grow yang menambah jumlah exp yang didapat hingga 250%_

 _level saat ini sudah maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi_

 _._

 _Instinc (12)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk mendeteksi serangan lawan_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 12%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Sprint (41)_

 _aktif (27 mana/ menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk menambah kecepatan gerak dengan menggunakan mana_

 _tambahan kecepatan yang didapat saat ini 205%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka jumlah bonus bertambah 5%  
setiap naik 5 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Adaptation (74)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan menjadikan tempat itu seperti habitat sendiri_

 _presentase keberhasilan saat ini 74%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar presentase akan bertambah 1%_

 _._

 _Howl (15)_

 _aktif (15 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan suara aneh untuk memberi tahu teman atau menakuti lawan_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini 150m_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka luas jangkauan akan bertambah 10m dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

 _Bite (27)_

 _aktif (9 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menggigit musuh dan memberikan efek racun dari air liur si pengguna_

 _tambahan status saat ini_

 _bonus damage: 71%_

 _poisened demage/menit: 27% dari normal demage_

 _durasi poisened effect: 135 menit_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar bonus demage akan bertambah 3%, poisened demage/menit 1%, dan durasi poisened effect 5 menit  
setiap naik 3 level maka mana cost yang dibutuhkan akan naik 1_

.

Reinforcement (14)

 _aktif (28 mana)_

 _memperkuat benda dengan cara mengalirinya dengan mana, bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat senjata dan diri sendiri_

 _tambahan kekuatan saat ini: 210%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka tambahan kekuatan akan bertambah 15% dan mana cost bertambah 1_

 _._

Mana Burst (16)

 _aktif (1 mana/demage)_

 _memberikan efek ledakan pada senjata dengan cara mengalirinya menggunakan mana_

 _efek ledakan saat ini/1 mana cost: 250% dari demage asli_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah efek ledakan/1 mana cost sebanyak 15%_

.

 _Horizontal Slash (37)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _tehnik pedang untuk melakukan tebasan secara horizontal yang dapat memberikan kesempatan mendapat critical demage_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 125%_

 _kesemptan mendapatkan critical demage saat ini: 50%_

 _besar critical demage saat ini: 18.5_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar crictical demage akan bertambah sebanyak 0.5 dan jumlah demage critical sudah ditambah bonus demage dari skill ini_

.

 _Blade Storm From The Blade Master (4)_

 _aktif (50% dari total mana)_

 _menggunakan ayunan pedang memutar sebanyak mungkin dan diiringi dengan mengalirkan mana pada senjata yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya jumlah demage tergantung dari seberapa banyak putaran yang dilakukan dan lama waktu yang digunakan untuk menahan mana pada senjata, diperlukan minimal senjata berlevel 10 keatas_

 _bonus demage dari setiap putaran saat ini: 1450%_

 _bonus demage dari momentum/menit saat ini: 550%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka besar demage dari putaran akan bertambah 150% dan dari momentum/menit 100%_

.

 _Vertical Slash (29)_

 _aktif (25 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menebas musuh secara vertikal dan berpotensi memberikan efek stun_

 _bonus demage saat ini ini: 725%_

 _lama durasi stun: 435 menit_

 _kesempatan untuk memberikan efek stun pada lawan: 75%_

 _setiap 1 level maka jumlah bonus demage akan bertambah sebanyak 25%, lama durasi stun 15 menit dan menambah jumlah mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _War Stomp (5)_

 _aktif (75 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan efek stun area pada musuh dengan cara melompat setinggi tingginya menghancurkan tanah di sekitar menggunakan kaki_

 _lama durasi efek stun/cm dari tinggi lompatan saat ini: 35 menit/10cm_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 35 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka lama durasi stun/10 cm akan bertambah sebanyak 5 menit dan jarak jankauan sejauh 5 meter  
setiap naik 10 level maka mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak: 25_

 _._

 _Blaze Yang (3)_

 _aktif (150 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan gelombang mana yang akan meledak tergantung sejauh mana dia melaju_

 _demage dari ledakan/meter saat ini: 2000%_

demage dari api yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan saat ini: 25%

 _jarak jangkauan area ledakan saat ini: 75m_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah demage dari ledakan/meter sebanyak 250% dan area jangakauan ledakan sejauh 25m  
setiap naik 10 level maka jumlah mana cost akan bertambah sebanyak 150_

.

 _Frenzy (14)_

 _aktif (5 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk menciptakan kerusuhan di medan tempur atau memicu kegilaan unit teman dan menambah demage dan attack speed mereka_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 360%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 140 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah jumlah bonus demage sebanyak 15%, jarak jangkauan sejauh 10 meter dan jumlah mana cost sebanyak 1_

 _._

 _BloodLust (4)24_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk melacak keberadaan musuh dengan mencium bau darahnya dan membuat si pengguna mengamuk setiap kali mencium bau darah_

 _bunus attack speed saat ini: 240%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 600 meter_

 _setiap 1 level akan menambah bunus attack speed sebanyak 10% dan jarak jangkauan sejauh 25 meter_

 _._

 _Berserker (1)_

 _aktif (25 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk membuat si pengguna mengamuk sejadi jadinya, memberikan bonus movement speed, attack speed, demage dan health regeneration, tapi membuat si pengguna jadi tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sebagai gantinya_

 _bonus attack speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus movement speed saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 10%_

 _bonus health regeneration saat ini: 200%_

setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah bonus attack speedmovement speed, dan demage sebanyak 10%

 _._

 _Haste (2)32_

 _Akif (110 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan 10 kali tebasan hanya dalam waktu 1 kali tebasan, dan memberikan kesempatan critical demage di setiap tebasannya_

 _bonus demage/tebasan saat ini: 10%_

 _kesempatan critical/tebasan saat ini: 2%_

 _bonus critical/tebasan saat ini: 2.5_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah bonus demage/tebasan sebesar 5%, kesempatan critical 1%, dan mana cost sebanyak 10  
setiap naik 5 level maka akan menambah bonus critical/tebasan sebesar 2.5_

 _._

 _Impale (8)_

 _aktif (120 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan tusukan di titik vital target yang dapat menyebabkan Instant Kill, dan memberikan bonus absolute critical_

 _bonus demage absolute critical saat ini: 5.0_

 _kesempatan instant kill: 8%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah kesempatan instant kill sebanyak 1% dan mana cost sebanyak 15_

.

 _Aim (16)_

 _aktif (80 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk melakukan akselerasi dan memudahkan pengguna untuk membidik target_

 _bonus akselerasi saat ini: 100%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka bonus akselerasi akan bertambah sebanyak 5% dan mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _Trap Making (58)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk membuat perangkap dan memberikan kesempatan akan keberhasilan perangkap tersebut dalam menangkap sesuatu_

 _kesempatan perangkap dalam menangkap sesuatu saat ini: 58%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka kesempatan keberhasilan akan bertambah sebanyak 1%_

 _._

 _Backstab Strike (10)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk memberikan extra demage jika si pemilik skill ini menyerang musuhnya dari belakang_

 _bonus demage saat ini: 105%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan memberikan tambahan bonus demage sebesar 15%_

 _._

 _Heart Attack (2)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk melakuan serangan pada musuh/teman tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik jika mereka melakukan gerakan tertentu_

 _kesempatan skill terpicu saat ini 1.5%_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah besar kesempatan sebesar 0.75%_

 _._

 _Apocalypse Shield (4)_

 _aktif (60 mana)  
kemampua untuk membuat tembok dari mana yang akan menyerap semua serangan musuh. Dan jika sudah mencapai batasnya maka tembok ini akan mementalkan semua serangan musuh dalam bentuk gelombang suara yang memakakkan telinga yang telah diserapnya_

 _durasi tembok saat ini: 5 menit_

 _jumlah serangan yang dikembalikannya: 200% dari serangan yang di terima_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka jumlah serangan yang diterima akan bertambah sebanyak 50% dari serangan yang di terima_

 _._

 _Throw (14)_

 _aktif (1 mana/meter)_

 _kemampuan untuk melemparkan senjata pada musuh dengan tingkat keakuratan tertentu_

 _tingkat keakuratan saat ini: 14%_

 _setip naik 1 level maka akan menambah tingkat keakuratan sebesar 1%_

 _._

 _Sonic Break (14)_

 _aktif (10 mana)_

 _kemampuan untuk melapisi senjata dengan mana dan membuat mereka akan mengeluarkan suara yang keras setiap kali berbenturan dengan sesuatu dan dapat digunakan untuk menggoyangkan konsentrasi musuh_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 28 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan memberikan tambahan jarak jangkauan sebanyak 2 meter  
setiap naik 5 level maka akan menambah mana cost sebanyak 5_

 _._

 _Battle Storm (5)_

 _pasif_

 _kemampuan untuk menambah attack speed tergantung dari banyaknya unit lawan di dalam arena_

 _bonus attack speed/unit saat ini: 2.5%_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 50 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan memberikan tambahan bonus attack speed sebesar 0,5%_

.

 _Iron Dust (5)_

 _aktif (15 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk memanipulasi pasir besi di sekitar pengguna yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan_

 _jarak jangkauan saat ini: 15 meter_

 _setiap naik 1 level maka akan menambah jarak jangkauan sebanyak 3 meter_

 _._

 _Diamond Dust (5)_

 _aktif (100 mana/menit)_

 _kemampuan untuk memanipulasi serpihan berlian yang berasal dari tubuh si pengguna dan bisa digunakan untuk bertahan maupun menyerang. Dan dalam tingkatan tertentu bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan senjata_

 _jarak jangkau saat ini: 250 meter_

 _kualitas senjata ciptaan: sangat buruk_

 _setiap naik 10 level maka akan menaikan kualitas senjata yang di ciptakan_

.

 _tittle:_

.

 _The Ultimate Lumberjack_

 _anda mendapatkannya setelah berhasil menebang pohon Gigas Cedar_

 _menambah bonus Strenght sebanyak 100% dan demage saat menggunakan senjata berjenis kapak sebanyak: 250%_

.

 _The Amateur Swordsman_

 _berhasil menunjukan kemampuan pedangmu pada satu orang dan membuatnya mengakuimu sebagai seorang pendekar pedang amatir_

 _memberikan bonus 25% demage pada penggunaan pedang_

 _._

 _The Goblin Slayer_

 _membunuh paling tidak 25 goblin dalam sehari_

 _meberikn bonus Intelegence dan Aglity sebanyak 25%_

 _._

 _The Raider_

 _menjarah sebuah tempat tanpa menyisakan harta benda di dalamanya sedikitpun_

 _memberikan bonus Critical dengan serangan normal sebanyak 1,5 dan kesempatan sebesar 25%_

.

 _The Hutsman_

 _bemburu setidaknya 50 ekor hewan liar_

 _meberikan bonus attack speed sebanyak 50% jika sedang berada di hutan._

 _Hal: 2_

 _Iventory_

(Normal Combat Knife: 2)(Rusty Dagger: 13)(Machete: 4)(One Handed Axe: 3)(Spear: 14)(Gold Coin: 100)(Branch Of Gigas Cedar: 1)(Cloth Set: 5)(Hunting Set: 2)(Tent: 2)(Wild Boar Skin: 21)(Wild Bear Skin: 14)(Wild Boar Tusk 42)(Botle Of Leech Blood: 7)(Venus: 19)(Wolfbane Flower: 12)(Golden Mushroom: 15)(Poison Mushroom: 46)(Swamp Crocodile Skin: 14)(Titan Boa Skin: 17)(Tiatan Boa Fang: 54)

 _Hal: 3_

 _Map_

 _Compas_

 _Time: 14/07/372. Rabu 12.36_

 _Hal: 4_

 _Guild Name: -_

 _Party Name: The Black Swordsman_

 _Member List:_

 _Naruto (Leader)_

 _Eugeo (Member)_

 _Friend List:_

 _Selka_

 _Eugeo_

 _Azzariya_

 _Hal: 5_

 _Character Setting_

 _Raceses: Human_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Hair Style: Edited_

 _Skin Collor: White_

 _Eye Color: Red_

 _Height: 178 cm_

Weight: 57 kg

Hal: 6

 _Mission List:_

 _-Promise:_

 _selamatkan saudara perempuan Selka yang bernama Alice dengan membawanya kembali dengan selamat ke desa Rulid untuk bertemu dengan adiknya_

 _reward: 200% exp dan 1 special skill_

 _-Road Of Swordsman_

 _pergilah ke kapital dan jadilah seorang pendekar pedang yang diakui_

 _Reward: 500000 exp_

 _Hal: 7_

 **Oke semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membaawakan fic ini. Tadinya saya hanya iseng iseng nulis ini fic tapi tak kusangka banyak yang suka. Jadi saya putuskan untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk support dan review para reader sekalian yang telah menyemangati saya. Dan tentu bagi kalian yang sudah pernah membaca novel SAO sampai Arc Fairy Dance pasti bakalan udah tau sebagaian besar jalan cerita di fic ini. Dan saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya**


End file.
